Holding Out for Everything
by Anja Hoyl
Summary: In times of war, agreements are made through marriage. Serenity must travel to reach her betrothed to end a war and he sends a raven-haired man to protect her secretly along the way. For love of country, Mamoru can't fall in love with her. So he thinks.
1. Ashes and Smoke

**Chapter I**

**Smoke and Ashes**

Sputtering and smoking, the flaming torch lit the roadway through the war-torn land. The stone buildings were charred, though few interiors were touched. The assailants who sacked the city had a very specific target in mind, one which they had blessedly never reached.

The carrier of the torch picked his way carefully through the rubble of the destroyed market place. Where colorful stalls had once stood bearing exotic merchandise and tempting stock, now only smashed booths and overturned tables lay. Everything was black from the consuming fire which had swept through the place. The smell of smoke still hung in the air like a fine veil covering all other odors that had once tantalized the taste buds in the area.

Mamoru sighed as he stepped over a tangled mass of singed drapes. This was not what he had been hoping to find when he set out on his journey for the odds-and-ends luxury items he came to purchase once a year for his village. He ventured to the city as little as he could, but the long trip was one he hated to have end like this.

"Y'looking for somethin'?" a masculine voice asked from the darkness. Mamoru looked to his right where a plump middle aged man was just picking up a satchel and throwing it over his shoulder.

"I was going to stay at the Oakwood Inn," he admitted as he glanced at the charred building in front of him. It was late, and no lights illuminated the windows, no cheerful fires crackled in the hearths, promising warmth and a good night's sleep for all within. It was obviously one of the hard hit buildings in the area; no one was within its beaten walls.

"Well, I'm sure yer not blind an' can see for yerself that no one is there. I was jest comin' here to pick up a few things, but now I'm headin' off to th'Weepin' Swallow tavern. It's a respectable enough place, 'n yer more than welcome to follow me there." He scratched his stubble-covered face as he picked his way out of the rubble and headed down the road. Mamoru followed, not really sure where else he could go.

"How far y'visitin' from?"

Mamoru shrugged. "A week's journey by horse," he replied. He had left his stallion at the last inn he stopped at for the night, only an hour walk south of the city. The prices of stabling horses within the city were outrageously high, an expense he could easily avoid with a little bit of exercise.

"That's a mighty long journey t'take to find this." The man swung his arm around at the scorched marketplace they were just leaving. "But I'm sure there'll be some merchants around t'morrow."

"I'm sure there will. They can't afford to lose their profits for long."

"Aye, aye. They need their pockets to clink with coin t'stay happy."

Mamoru nodded and both men fell silent. It didn't take long for their footsteps to stop before a tall building with lights in the windows and the sound of clinking plates and mugs coming from within.

"Here she is," Mamoru's companion said proudly, "th'Weepin' Swallow. No finer tavern in all the kingdom."

The building was three stories tall, made of white stone and covered in ivy. Mamoru remembered seeing it before, but an old friend of his father's owned the Oakwood Inn and always gave him a fair price. The Weeping Swallow Tavern looked clean and grand; much too expensive for his pouch.

"It's a beautiful building, but I'm afraid I'll have to look elsewhere to spend the night," Mamoru said calmly as he turned to look at the man. "You have my thanks for taking me all the way here though."

The older man eyed Mamoru warily. "This fine buildin' not good enough for the likes of you?"

Mamoru shook his head apologetically and raised his hands. "No, not at all, quite the opposite. I fear it's too fine for me and I won't be able to pay for a room without exhausting all of my funds."

The man laughed and slapped Mamoru on the shoulder. "Come on in, son, I'm sure you won't have no trouble with takin' a room here. What's yer name?"

"Mamoru."

"Mamoru... I like you, Mamoru. You just come on in now." He put a strong hand on Mamoru's back and pushed him in the direction of the door. The young man sighed and let himself be led to the entrance; he could ask what the rates were and leave after.

The man opened the door and gestured for him to enter. The common room was large and white washed, giving it a very clean feeling. A few men sat around the hearth, talking in low voices and enjoying mugs of ale. A middle-aged waitress with pulled back brown hair was clearing tables, and smiled at the two newcomers.

"Well, you're back finally, and I see you brought a friend along," she said cheerfully to the pair as she glanced from one man to the other.

"This is Mamoru, Love. Make sure he has a room an' hot meal."

"Does stew and bread sound good to you?" she asked sweetly, switching her gaze to Mamoru.

"It sounds wonderful, but first I should ask what your rates are here," he replied, feeling a little awkward questioning the seeming generosity of the man next to him.

"Mamoru, you'll be stayin' here as my guest, an' I want no words otherwise," the man told him, his green eyes dancing with amusement. "Y'didn't think I'd try and cheat you, now did you?"

"No, of course not," Mamoru replied, arching his eyebrows in surprise. "I just—that's very generous of you. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Well, y'will, 'n I don't want to hear no protests. Love, go get some of that stew, and send Timmy in 'ere, will you?" He placed a hand on Mamoru's shoulder and led him to one of the tables, close to the hearth. The cheerful fire crackled and popped, filling the area with a subtle smoky smell.

"Now y'just sit yerself down here. The missus will bring y'some stew pretty quick." As the man spoke, a scrawny, blond boy came over to the table, twisting a battered brown cap in his hands.

"You called for me?" he asked.

"Aye, I did. See to it that everything is taken care of for Mamoru here. He'll be spendin' the night."

The boy glanced from the man to Mamoru and nodded before running off.

Mamoru leaned a hand on the table. "Could you tell me what happened to the city?"

The host sighed heavily. "Aye, I will. I have a few things I have t'do right now though. After supper I'll tell y'all about it."

Mamoru nodded, and at the man's urging he sat down. Being then left alone, he brought his gaze to the dancing flames. The men who were sitting by the fire and laughing soon got up and, after nodding at Mamoru politely, left the room. The young man thus found himself completely alone in the common room. He took the bag that had been slung across his shoulder and plopped it on the table before him. He unfastened the bindings and opened the worn, brown leather. From within he pulled out a folded piece of parchment. With a tender smile he opened it and checked once more the list that was written on it. He could recognize the different styles of writing. Each item had been scribbled down by someone different, and he hoped he would still be able to find everything, even if it meant taking a detour to some smaller towns. Mamoru folded the parchment back up at the sound of approaching footsteps, and tucked it carefully once more into the bag.

"Here you are, Love. Hope you like your meals with a kick," the woman Mamoru had seen cleaning tables earlier said. She placed her tray softly on the table and put a steaming bowl of rich stew before Mamoru, with a plate of steaming bread and a cup of ale.

"Thank you, it looks wonderful," Mamoru remarked as he picked up his spoon. Steam rose to his nostrils and filled his nose with a mouthwatering smell.

"Enjoy, and if you need anything, I'll be in the back," the woman said warmly before turning and leaving.

The stew was spicy and tasty, and the ale cold and refreshing. Mamoru had to admit that he wasn't disappointed. The tender morsels of meat melted in his mouth, and at that moment he felt completely satisfied.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said from behind. The pleasant feeling of satisfaction suddenly disappeared and was replaced with agitation and dread. The speaker walked into Mamoru's field of vision and offered him a friendly smile as he pushed his wavy auburn hair over his shoulder.

"Nephrite, I didn't expect to see you here," Mamoru commented as he nodded to the seat across from him. Nephrite inclined his head and sat down, folding his hands on the table. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"I merely saw you sitting here and thought you could use some company, friend."

"You never come to me just to share food," Mamoru replied calmly as he pushed his bowl to the side. "How did you find me?"

"I have eyes and ears wherever I need them," Nephrite answered as he stared at his companion. Mamoru then remembered the innkeeper and his words to the young boy when they had first arrived at the tavern. He sighed.

"You must have ridden hard to get here before me, since you obviously didn't find me at home."

Nephrite shrugged. "My horse survived. I've been here less than two days."

"And what, pray tell, was the motivation for your coming here so fast to seek me out?"

"My, you're not wasting any time with formalities today."

"I don't have the patience. I left home expecting to come to the city, do a bit of business, and return with no special encounters. As you can see, you're not my first 'special encounter,' since a war torn city was not something I had been expecting to find." Mamoru paused for a moment. "What happened here anyway?"

Nephrites unending smile faltered. "The city was attacked and nearly burned to the ground. It's the same old dispute between Queen Selenity and the Dark Lunarian clan. Prince Diamond decided it was a good time to try and break the Lunarian's, but fortunately was not successful."

Mamoru recalled the flags and banners he had seen earlier, half burned, bearing the crests of the Lunarian's, Dark Lunarian's, as well as the Southern Terran Kingdom. "Your King was very kind in coming to the Queen Selenity's aid."

Nephrite smiled again an inclined his head. "Queen Selenity had reasons to believe an attack was planned. She sent word to my Lord, asking for help. She is wise, and even though her pride seems to be a stumbling block at times, she knew this time that she couldn't take the blow Prince Diamond was sending at her. My Lord's armies arrived not a moment too soon."

"He himself didn't come?" Mamoru asked, arching an eyebrow. "He's not the kind to send his armies without leading them." A feeling of worry filled him and all sorts of what-ifs filled his head.

"No, his Grace didn't lead his armies to their victory. He was in a hunting accident about a week ago and sustained a leg injury. He would have come anyway, but an infection in the same injury caused him to come down with severe fevers, and he was thus was unable to ride." Nephrite spoke calmly enough, but even so Mamoru could sense an underlying worry in his companion's voice. He was going to press for more information, but Nephrite crisply cut him off. "I'm sure you still wish to know why I came here to find you."

Mamoru nodded and leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his hands before him. "It's not often that you come to find me."

"I have a job for you... well, it's more of a request. With the war behind us, we can now settle a few things between the Lunarian's and the Southern Terran's. Queen Selenity offered many generous gifts for My Lord's help in the war against Prince Diamond and of those things was a unifying of our two kingdoms. As I said, Queen Selenity has pride, but she is also wise. Her strength and power far exceeds that of most surrounding Kings and Queens, but even she was shaken up by Prince Diamond's display. Thus, she sent a draft of a contract, a treaty, to My Lord, one which he sent back with a few amendments. One of the points in the treaty though is that Queen Selenity's daughter, Serenity, will be wed to My Lord as soon as is possible. Within a month, in fact. This will help strengthen both kingdoms, and unify them solidly."

Mamoru listened patiently. "I still remember the times when your King vowed he would never marry for politics. Why so fast though? Lengthy engagements are not uncommon, especially when done politically."

Nephrite sighed and stretched his neck to the side. "There are many reasons why a fast marriage is agreeable, but one of the more important ones is Princess Serenity's own security. One of the reasons Prince Diamond wants to conquer the Lunarian's is so that he can take over the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. When Queen Selenity dies, her crystal and all of its powers will be passed on to her daughter. No one wants these powers to fall into the wrong hands, and thus it is in the best interest of everyone that Serenity doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"And your King's hands are the right ones?" Mamoru couldn't help but smirk. He knew Nephrite had a good king, but Queen Selenity's quick decision and judgment surprised him.

"You know he is, and Queen Selenity is no fool. She watches what goes on, watches people and their traits. She has met My Lord on many occasions, and knows what he is like. Our kingdoms have never been at war, and My Lord has given her no reason not to trust him. You know how these things go; she takes a risk no matter who she gives Serenity's hand to."

"You're right. How does this involve me though? I have nothing to do with the court in Terra."

Nephrite leaned back and smiled, folding his arms across his chest. "You know the roads between Luna and Terra better than anyone else. You know the small clans that live out there, which pose a threat, and which don't. You have no reason to harm Serenity, or to betray My Lord. He is asking you to make sure his betrothed makes it across the mountains safely."

Mamoru's brow furrowed and his eyes darkened. He shifted in his seat so he was leaning further on his elbows. "I won't play babysitter to some spoiled princess."

Nephrite watched Mamoru with amusement. "Yes, I know. This isn't an 'official' post, You won't be a hired 'babysitter,' as you put it. You don't even need to enter Terra. Actually, quite the opposite; no one is to know that you are watching the Princess."

"How am I supposed to watch her if I cannot be seen? I'd have to travel well ahead or behind her, and that wouldn't do her any good." Mamoru replied, his tone of voice still indicating that he wasn't interested.

"There are many hidden trails and paths in the forest. You would have no problem keeping an eye on the group. They will be large and traveling fairly slow. You should be able to keep up alongside them through the forest paths," Nephrite said with a tone of voice that indicated Mamoru -should- be interested in the proposition.

Mamoru arched an eyebrow. "If she is going to be in such a large group, a well-guarded one I assume, what good would I be to her? I am one man."

"True enough, but as a hidden scout you can be more useful than a legion of soldiers. Besides, as I said before, you have no reason to betray My Lord. He trusts you fully, and you yourself know he has good reason for that trust. One of the other men could be paid off, bribed by someone who doesn't owe any loyalty to My Lord. Then we would need someone to step in and lend a helping hand to the Princess."

Mamoru sighed and leaned back in his chair. "So now I'm to take on an entire army on my own, is that it?"

Nephrite sighed too. "That's not what I'm asking you to do. The girl could be killed by an animal when she is going to relieve herself in the bush. She could be killed by kidnapped by an assassin in the middle of the night from her tent. She could wander off in a rage and get lost. I'm asking you to keep an eye on her, not fight a one man war. You know the land like the back of your own hand. You know where to go for help should she and her party need it."

"Then I'm supposed to stay in the shadows so no one knows she has help and doesn't try to eliminate me first if they have bad intentions?"

"Correct! You're finally getting the picture." Nephrite smiled and leaned forward. "And have no fear. You will be well rewarded for your help in this matter."

The younger man snorted. "Your Lord has never offered me anything that could tempt me, he could never buy anything from me," Mamoru paused and looked at the fire for a moment, then murmured more to himself, "but I could never turn down a request from him."

"You will help then? In return My Lord has offered—"

Mamoru bit the inside of his cheek. Any payment would be nice since the last harvest hadn't been the greatest, but instead of listening, he cut Nephrite off. "No thank you. I will help him, but he won't buy me, I'll do this because I want to."

Nephrite inclined his head. "We will talk about that later. But come, I will brief you on the route the Princess will be taking and the agenda for the trip." With those words he put the bag he had been carrying on the table, and pulled out several sheets of parchment.

"I'll order some more ale," Mamoru said dryly as he stood and walked to the kitchen doors. The cook was kind enough to quickly hand over two mugs of ale, and Mamoru soon found himself sitting once more across from Nephrite. He wasn't Mamoru's choice companion, but he was glad, nonetheless, that he had someone to update him.

Nephrite had already laid some maps out on the table. He didn't need much else, no notes or written out instructions. His mind was quick and he seldom forgot anything. Mamoru was sure he could recite the entire conversation they had just had, word for word, without any problem.

"This is the palace, as I'm sure you're aware," Nephrite began, "and this is where the party plans to leave from around eight in the morning. They won't leave by the main city gates, but rather they'll take this east exit that leads straight into the Everscape Forest. They'll go along the road here, up to the Needle River, and follow it up this road to this pass in the mountains. Then they'll come around here to..." Mamoru listened intently, taking mental notes of stop points, towns, and hostile territory. There was very little of the latter, which he was relieved about, but he would have preferred a more neutral route. Upon reflection though, he had to admit that there wasn't a more neutral route to take. Mamoru watched Nephrites fingers as they traveled over the maps. It was going to be a long night yet.

_-Disclaimer-_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._


	2. This is the Girl

**Chapter 2**

**This is the Girl**

Whispering softly through the room, a soft breeze gently caressed the face of the young girl still laying in bed. She wasn't asleep but there was nothing in the world that was reason enough for her to get up any faster. The bed was much too warm, and the world much to cold. Unfortunately, her governess didn't agree with this line of thinking, and the Lunarian Princess found herself stripped of her warm blanket and exposed to the teasing breeze. She tried to huddle closer to her pillows and sheets, but it didn't help.

"Come now, Serenity, you're a young woman, not some temperamental child. Get out of bed this instant."

The words were lost on Serenity as she tried to fling one of her large feather pillows over her legs. The new blanket was torn off as well though, and used as a weapon against her bottom.

"Luna, it's early," the young girl whimpered, and vainly tried to protect her bottom from another wallop.

"Yes, the perfect time to get up. You don't want to keep your mother and her guests waiting for you with breakfast, do you?"

"They can eat without me."

"Serenity, you know very well they can't. You're to be their next queen, and not too long from now! You cannot give them a bad impression right from the beginning." Luna put the pillow back on the bed next to Serenity's head. The last comment seemed to have clipped the princess' tongue, since nothing but silence filled the room. Slowly, the royal legs slid to the edge of the bed, and within moments Serenity was up. Soon to be queen or no, her suddenly sullen demeanor was impossible to miss.

"I don't care what I wear today," she finally said. Luna smiled at her and went to fetch a gown from her wardrobe. Serenity wandered over to her small balcony. From her vantage point she could see the gardens through the glass of her closed door. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she thought about leaving this place. She was still angry with her mother for having sold her off to these strangers, giving her to them like some sheep or cow to marry their oh-so-gallant-and-wonderful king. There were good intentions behind the actions but Serenity was convinced her mother had not tried hard enough to find some other way. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and enjoy her life, not be packed off to another kingdom and wed before the next turning of the moon.

"Here we are, we'll put you into this. Wipe that sour look off your face, Serenity, or your guests will think you already had a breakfast of lemons." Luna's humor was lost on Serenity as she slipped out of her nightgown and into the cold fabric of the offered garment. Once her back was laced up, she sat down in front of her vanity and allowed Luna to run a comb through her silvery hair. The attention to her locks seemed to calm her down a bit, as it always did, and soon she felt her eyes closing. Luna finished quickly though and wrapped Serenity's hair in the two buns with flowing pigtails she always had.

"Why do I have to go, Luna?" Serenity whimpered as she stood from the stool and slipped into a pair of soft white slippers. All Luna did was sigh as she guided Serenity into the small bathroom and waited for her highness to brush her teeth. Together they then left the room and walked down the corridors of the palace to the dining room. Luna was relieved to see that they were not the last two to arrive as all who were present rose and offered the princess a bow or curtsey. All together there were only about ten people in the room. Queen Selenity sat at the head of the table looking calm and collected, her eyes sparkling when they saw her daughter. Both women had similar features, though Serenity's face was more untamed and innocent.

"Serenity, it's good to see you this morning. Come sit down." At her mother's beckoning, Serenity did come and sit at her right hand.

"My Queen, you hospitality has been absolutely splendid, but I fear that soon I shall have to be returning back to my Lord." The man who had spoken had thinning brown hair and rugged features. Serenity would have guessed him to be in his late forties. He had come with the army her 'betrothed' had sent, leading the troops and fighting in the battle himself. He looked much cleaner now though, more so than when he had first come in from his long journey all covered in sweat and dust and smelling of horse. He wore a clean green tunic with a silver studded belt about his hips. However, even the clean clothes and washed hair couldn't make him look dignified. No, that wasn't the way to put it. He had an air of dignity about him, that much was certain, only he wore it better in iron studded armor than in a silver studded belt.

"Yes," Queen Selenity said softly as servants began carrying breakfast into the hall. "I had hoped you would be staying longer, but since you have taken all the counsel you need with myself and Artemis, I can see you being anxious to go back to your king. Very well, when will you be leaving?"

He looked uncomfortably from the queen to his own future queen. "Tomorrow, before the rising of the sun."

Serenity saw her mother's spoon falter in its path to crack a hard-boiled egg. "Tomorrow? That soon? I had hoped you would stay for three more days at least." The spoon hit, the egg cracked, and the man winced.

"My Queen, as much as it pains me to leave so soon, I fear I must leave on the morrow. There are still many rebel troops from Prince Diamond's army about, and I was ordered to return to my King as soon as the battle here was finished. Also," he paused for a moment as he picked up a silver fork, "it is vital to get the Princess to safety as soon as possible."

Serenity watched her mother take a spoonful of egg and swallow it before setting her utensil down. "Of course, General. You must forgive a mother's heart for its weakness. Serenity is my only child, and the thought of her leaving is a bit unsettling."

"I can understand, my Queen," the general said before clearing his throat and placing a strip of bacon in his mouth.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a few moments. Serenity felt as if she wasn't even there; they had been speaking about her as if she was an inanimate object, and now no one even glanced at her. It didn't take long for the silence to stretch to the point where every cleared throat and clanked utensil seemed deafening. Serenity nearly jumped out of her skin when her mother spoke.

"I trust that the high waters in the mountains won't be a problem for you. The rivers run high this time of year usually."

"We'll make sure to pass only where it's safe, your Grace. We found a few rough spots on the way here, but nothing we couldn't circumnavigate easily enough."

The Queen nodded before finally noting that there were other people present. Her eyes fell on Serenity's untouched plate. "Not feeling well, my dear?" she asked gently. Serenity brought her eyes up to meet her mothers, peeling them from her cold breakfast. Biting her lip, she pushed her chair back a little. "May I please be excused?"

"Of course. Luna, take my daughter to her room and see that the doctor take a look at her. I want her feeling her best for the trip tomorrow."

Serenity stood, curtsied quickly, and was out of the room within a few short breaths. The sound of Luna's steps fell in behind her right away as she hurried to her room. She ignored everyone that they passed who bowed and curtsied, rushing instead to the sanctuary of her own bed. As soon as she reached it she collapsed onto the soft quilt and buried her face in the pillow, finally allowing her tears to flow freely.

"Your mother ordered me to go get the doctor," Luna said quietly from the door.

Serenity let out a short bitter laugh as she turned her tear-soaked face to look towards the door. "Do you really think," she whispered, "that a doctor is going to be of help to me?"

Luna's gaze melted as she shut the door and walked over to sit by her princess and slowly stroke her back.

The day was cool and overcast. Serenity kept expecting it to rain but as evening approached the sky cleared a bit and stars could be seen peeking through the clouds. Standing on her balcony, surrounded by chests and boxes full of her belongings, Serenity felt heartsick and irritated. She had spent a good part of the day trying to visit places and people she loved, while at the same time avoiding her mother. She knew it was the last day she would see her in a long time but she didn't care. It was her fault she had to leave after all.

Her room had been quiet for only a short while. All afternoon servants had been bustling about, packing her things and preparing for the departure. Now the room seemed too quiet and empty. She had wanted to go on a ride through the city, to see everything one last time, but that small pleasure had been denied. The city was still trying to clean up from the attack, she was told. Nothing was in order and there might still be some enemies lurking about.

Well, it was her last night in her kingdom and she wasn't going to just sit about and do nothing. Grabbing her cloak, she padded out of her room, walking quickly down the hallway. With her hood up over her head, she made her way with little notice, receiving only a few stares from guardsmen. The palace was unusually busy for the time of night, but it was also housing a significantly increased number of occupants and they were getting ready to leave the next morning.

Serenity reached the kitchens and scurried past, heading to the door near them that lead out. She wasn't too keen on trying to exit through the main gates and hoped she would have more luck here. She approached the small gate that was her exit from the palace walls and was stopped by two young soldiers.

"What is your business leaving here?" the shorter of the two asked her. He had stubble growing on his chin and looked weary. Serenity gave him a smile.

"One of the ladies is craving some spiced lemon tea and we've run out of the saffron she likes to add. I was instructed to go out and find some, but the kitchen doesn't have any either."

The taller soldier sighed. "Women. Nothing simple can keep them happy I tell you. Always has to be something special."

Serenity bit her tongue as the shorter man scratched his chin lightly. "Which lady is it, Lass? I'd wager it's that toothy dowager that seems to have her nose in everything," he sighed before placing his hand on his hip. "Either way, all the shops out there are closed, the ones that weren't burned to the ground anyway. You best get back and try to sneak in something else into her drink."

Serenity sighed. "I know a few merchants who I'm sure wouldn't mind me stopping in after hours, please I—"

"Princess Serenity!" an unfamiliar voice called out. "Princess, I was hoping I'd get a chance to speak with you."

Both of the soldiers and Serenity froze. They stared at her with puzzled expressions as she dug her nails into her palms and turned around to watch a lean man walking towards them. His wavy brown hair was long and looked too luxurious. His strides were smooth and long as he approached them, a smile gleaming on his face. "I saw your Grace leaving your quarters when I was coming to have a moment. I apologize for following you out here, but I didn't want to miss the chance for a few words."

Serenity bit her tongue as she tried to resist the urge to stomp her foot in frustration. "And who are you?" she asked sharply, feeling rather annoyed that her ploy to escape the palace for the night was foiled. She could hear the two soldiers behind her move. She turned and glanced at them and saw them both sweeping her deep bows. Despite their respect for her, they would not let her pass now. Her eyes went back to the newcomer who was also sweeping her a bow.

"Your Grace, I am General Nephrite of the Imperial Army of Terra. You have my apologies if I startled you." He glanced at the two soldiers who were straitening up. "A lovely evening for a stroll, you had a magnificent idea. May I accompany you for a stroll through the gardens?" He held out an arm as he finished his sentence.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied coldly as she took his arm. She could feel his warmth through the fabric of his coat. He led her slowly towards the pathway leading to the garden, matching his steps to hers.

The palace gardens were beautiful even this late in winter. The snow had melted a few weeks before and soon small plants would start popping out of the ground. Glow orbs were set up on poles all around the garden, illuminating the pathways and small gazebos. Small patrols roamed the grounds, keeping the late-night strollers feeling safe.

"Your Grace is most indulgent for giving me a chance to have a brief audience," Nephrite said smoothly as they walked. "I fear I may have sidetracked your original plans. I do apologize."

Serenity grimaced as she pulled her hood down off her buns. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" she asked shortly as she watched the path ahead of her.

"I wanted to thank your Grace for being so understanding and having such courage," he remarked as he laid his hand over hers on his arm.

Serenity turned her head and stared at him. "Understanding? Courage? Where did this come from?"

"Your Grace is leaving her home and country. It's not an easy thing to do. Your Grace is most wise and understanding to do such a thing for her people."

Serenity felt tears prickle her eyes but she pushed them back. "I really have no choice. It's my duty," she replied bitterly, but stopped herself from saying more.

Nephrite led her until they reached a small clearing with a paved sitting area with some benches. Serenity could see the shadowy walls of the garden close to them with magnificent trees growing on the inside. She used to love climbing those trees when she was younger.

She'd probably never get to climb them again.

"Your Grace, his Majesty is not unkind, and he is understanding. He does not wish for this agreement to cause you grief. He will do all he can to keep you happy and safe." He led her to a bench and let her sink down onto it.

"General, keeping me happy would mean keeping me here, at home. As for safety, well… I am going, aren't I?"

Nephrite smiled gently as he sat down next to her. "Must the two be mutually exclusive?" he sighed as he pulled out a ring from inside his coat. "His Majesty asked me to give you this, a symbol of the unity you two will share. It was his mother's and her mother's before that. If anything should ever happen, it will be an express key to get you into Terra and to the palace there."

Serenity picked the ring up from his palm. She slid it onto her finger. It was quite loose. "I'll find a chain to put it on," she said quietly. "I'll lose it otherwise."

"As you wish. I'm sure it won't be a problem finding a jeweler later to make it fit."

Serenity stood. "You'll excuse me, General. I should get a little sleep at least before tomorrow. If there is nothing more, I'll be heading back to the Palace." Her voice was tight and left no room for argument.

"As you wish, your Grace," Nephrite said as he stood up too and offered the princess a bow. Serenity nodded and turned. She hurried down the smooth stone path, keeping her eyes low when she passed the soldiers patrolling the grounds. When she reached the hallway leading to her room, she sprinted for the doors, her hair streaming behind her. Suddenly the solitude and emptiness of her room was very welcoming, and she sank down onto her bed.

She wasn't entirely sure what the purpose of General Nephrite's stroll and talk had been but she was glad to have had some friendly company. She laid her head down as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. Morning would come too soon, and she would need at least some sleep.

It didn't come easily though but she had expected as much.

Wind rustled the leaves gently in the trees as Nephrite watched the young princess disappear down the garden path.

The breeze stopped but the rustling continued for a few moments more, followed by a light thud. Nephrite could hear Mamoru's footsteps getting closer from behind.

"So that was her? That girl?"

Nephrite nodded. "That was the princess."

Mamoru stopped beside the young General and crossed his arms across his chest. "She seems rather young."

"She's seventeen and will be eighteen before summer is over," Nephrite replied. "Not so young to be a child but still… stupid, if you'll pardon my saying so."

Mamoru chuckled. "Aren't all young girls?"

Nephrite snorted. "You have a point. Well, it'll make your job all the more difficult," he replied before clapping Mamoru's shoulder. "Nothing you can't handle though, right?"

"Right," he replied with a small smile. "I'll do what I can. I'm anticipating my job to be easy though with the retinue she'll have along."

"I hope it's as easy as you expect."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence as the two men stood still, lost in thought. Mamoru was the first to turn. "I should head back and get some sleep. You sent the things I asked for to the tavern?"

"Everything should be to your liking. I'll have my messenger deliver your letter to your village within the next couple of days so they know not to expect you back."

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate it. Take care, Nephrite. I hope we don't meet any time soon again."

Nephrite chuckled as tossed his hair over his shoulder. "I'd like to say the same. Farewell for now."

The two men parted and each exited the garden the way he had entered.

_-Disclaimer-_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._


	3. On the Road

**Chapter 3**

**On the Road**

The morning air was cool and crisp and filled with the impatient nickers of horses. Serenity pulled her riding cloak tight around her shoulders and turned her face towards the rising sun, letting the rays warm her skin. Absentmindedly she wondered if the sun in Terra would be as warm as it was as home and right away chided herself for such thoughts. Of course the sun would be just as warm there. Of course the air would smell just as clean and the grass feel just as soft and the roses look just as red. There was no reason for anything to be different.

Of course, everything _would_ be different.

She pushed the self-pity out of her mind before her eyes got the chance to begin to water up again. She had spent the better part of the night catching her tears in her pillow and the better part of the morning trying to remove the red and puffy look from her eyes. She knew she looked calm and collected now and she needed that to stick. She was to be the Queen of the people in her escort, and she needed to show them that she was strong.

Serenity's train of thought was stopped when she felt a soft pressure on her leg. She looked down and her eyes met those of her mother and at that moment her resolve not to cry almost broke. "I promised myself I would not cry," her mother said softly, adjusting her gaze to the horse's neck. "Please be careful and please don't be angry with me." The two statements sounded as common as if she was telling her daughter to bundle up and be careful in their own garden while she played rather than going to some distant land where they would be separated. When she looked up, though, her face betrayed a flood of emotions that her voice didn't even hint at.

"I will and I'm not angry." Up until that moment those words would have been a lie, but in that cool morning air Serenity's words rung true and sincere.

The queen smiled up at her daughter, her eyes glittering with tears. "I'm sorry that you have to be sent away. And I'm sorry you didn't have a chance to grow up more first. You're going to a good man though and I know he'll take good care of you. I'll come and visit as soon as things here are cleared up a bit and more settled."

Serenity nodded. "I—I'll be fine." Her lip quivered. "I just don't know what to expect."

The Queen gave her daughter's leg a light squeeze. "I know you'll be just fine."

"Your Majesty, I've sent out scouts ahead already and we are ready to leave, with your permission." The silver-haired soldier that rode up to them was one that Serenity had known since she was little. His name was Artemis and he was one of the youngest to join the rank of the officers in the Lunarian army.

The Queen gave Serenity's leg one last light squeeze before letting go of it. "Then I suppose it's time that you were on your way. Artemis, signal your party to start moving out. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can get to your destination." She paused and turned her gaze back up to Serenity. "And the sooner you can start living your new life. Think of it as an adventure. You'll do splendidly."

Serenity nodded and bit her tongue to hold back tears yet again. The Queen smiled as she turned and walked away from the horse. She walked to the outskirts of the processions and she watched as everyone prepared to leave. Within a few short minutes Artemis had gotten them ready and gave the signal to move out. The horses at the front set the pace, a slow amble at first. The streets had been prepared for their departure only that morning. Serenity knew that little warning had been given about their trip so people weren't crowding around to see her leave. She was glad, it probably would have only made her cry. She kept her hood up over her fair hair and her eyes fixed to the buildings they were passing. She tried to memorize all the stones and bricks and windows and doors. She knew that she would come back to visit at some point but still she wanted warm memories.

It took the better part of an hour to reach the city gates. More than once they had to take a longer path around ruins or rubble. Each time they passed a scorched building, Serenity felt sorrow tugging at her heart. She wanted to stay and help rebuild, not run away with her tail between her legs. These were here people and her city and she wanted to help them both heal.

"Princess, once we leave the city it will be much more dangerous for us. Please stay close to me and don't try to wander from the circle of soldiers around you." Artemis smiled cheerfully as she spoke, bringing his horse in beside hers.

"Thank you. I don't think I could disappear from this group even if I wanted to." She smiled back, trying to be cheerful. _Mind over matter_, she thought to herself, _and this journey won't be too bad__,__ I hope_. She drew back her hood and let the sun shine on her hair.

"We're expecting nice weather for the next day or more. That should make travel easier. I hope your Grace will be comfortable."

"I'm sure I will. How many are in our party exactly? I was surprised to see so few with us." To be honest, she didn't mind the smaller group but she was a little surprised that her mother had allowed her to go with such a small escort.

"Fewer riders can travel faster. There's about sixty of us with a few wagons behind. We'll stop around supper time and they should catch up to us within an hour or two." Artemis paused as he moved his horse to avoid a hole in the road. Serenity found the sway of the horse comforting as they moved at a decent pace. "Once we reach the main road," he continued, "we will pick up the pace a little but once we reach the wooded areas there are some roads where we'll have to slow down on a bit."

"And you do not fear robbers or bandits?" she asked teasingly.

Artemis grinned. "I don't think any robbers or bandits would want to come against sixty armed and armored swordsmen. The groups that live together aren't usually much larger than what we are and half of them are women and children."

Serenity nodded. "I suppose you're right."

The air was warming up and birds flew overhead twittering cheerfully. Spring was in the air and Serenity was glad that the winter was finally melting. Nights were still fairly cool but overall the days were getting longer and warmer. They passed a few patches of snow on the sides of the road but they were small and glistened in the sun as they melted at their snail's pace.

At midday the procession stopped. A river crossed with the road and the field next to it offered a nice open spot for everyone to rest. "We won't be stopping like this every day," Artemis told Serenity as he set up a stool for her to sit on while she ate. "We'll find ourselves eating as we ride just to make good time. I apologize if this doesn't appeal to your Grace."

Serenity scrunched her nose a bit. "It looks like I have no choice. I don't like eating while I ride but it won't be the first thing I do on this trip that I don't want to do."

Artemis gave her a sympathetic smile. "I will try to make the trip as quick and smooth for your Grace as possible. I understand this trip was rather… forced, if you'll pardon my impudence for saying so."

Serenity stared at the cheese and fruit on her plate before she picked up a slice of apple and nibbled at it. Her words caught in her throat and she said nothing.

By the time the party was ready to leave Serenity felt exhausted. It had only been half a day but her legs were sore and her rear wasn't faring much better. Her hunger had been satisfied but she would have taken a nap if she could have. Instead of a soft bed she got a horse and instead of blissful sleep, a steady sway as they plodded along the road. Her body did not thank her for the trade.

Artemis still rode close to her but kept his conversation minimal. The road became more and more worn as they rode further and further from the capital towards the mountains.

They made their next stop at a tavern by the roadside. It was dinner time and Serenity was grateful to know there was a bed and hot meal waiting for her. They rode into the small dirt courtyard. Most of the men stayed outside of it near the stables since they would be sleeping outside in tents with their horses close by.

Serenity felt stiff and awkward as Artemis helped her get off her steed. The filly nickered softly as a groom led her to the stables, clearly eager to get some food in her own belly. Serenity could help but smile as she walked to the door of the tavern behind Artemis. Five guards flanked her as they entered the common room. In innkeeper was there, sweeping her several deep bows as he expressed his joy and honor at housing her Grace and her company.

"I'm pleased that our messengers were able to get these accommodations," Artemis said as he rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "We're tired and would appreciate rooms and food."

The innkeeper bowed a few more times, hat held in his hands, as he stuttered through more formalities and offerings of hospitality. Serenity didn't listen as she let her eyes wander tiredly around the room. The ceiling was held up by soot-covered beams made of thick, dark wood. The hearth had a low fire burning in it and the wall behind it was covered in paintings and tapestries faded with time and smoke. There didn't seem to be any other guests in the tavern, though that was probably on purpose. They had enough people along to fill the place to the rafters and then some. Besides, she doubted her escort would have wanted to worry about each person milling about who didn't seem to belong.

"We are most grateful for your hospitality. I think her grace would like to rest though after our long day." Artemis turned a little and offered Serenity his arm. She accepted it and stepped forward, giving the innkeeper a tired smile.

"Yes, it has been a long day. Please lead us to our quarters so we can get some rest." Her own voice sounded tired to her ears. The innkeeper bowed low again and scurried on ahead as Artemis led her after him. They walked up a narrow staircase to a small hallway where several doors were closed. They went up one more flight of stairs and down another hallway before the innkeeper pulled out a brass key and opened one of the doors.

Two of the guardsmen entered the room first. The rest of them waited outside the door until they returned and motioned for them to enter. Serenity was not impressed but not appalled either. The room seemed to be clean enough, though sparsely furnished and aged, as was everything else in the tavern. The innkeeper apologized profusely as he wrung his hat in his hands, his anxious gaze darting around the room to see if any specks of dust or debris had been left behind.

Serenity gave him a smile. "This will do nicely for tonight, thank you. I'm hungry and thirsty though and would appreciate some supper." With those words she walked over to the window to peek out at the courtyard below. The innkeeper took his queue to leave and went to arrange a meal for them.

She could hear the guards bustling about behind her, arranging things and going to get her bags. Artemis came to stand next to her and looked out the window with her. The place was a flurry of activity. Everyone wanted food, both men and horses a alike, and tents were sprouting up like mushrooms all around the courtyard.

The window creaked quietly as Serenity unlocked it and pushed it open. A small breeze came into the room, freshening the air. "You're Grace can rest for a while. I'll go and make sure everything is being taken care of and carried out properly before supper arrives," Artemis said before offering Serenity a bow. "I'll return shortly and you'll have these fine gentlemen outside your door should you need anything."

Serenity nodded as she walked over to the bed and sat down. The mattress wasn't terribly soft but, as everything else in the inn, it would do. She let herself fall backwards and just laid there, relishing the feeling of zero motion. _Maybe by tomorrow my legs won't be so cramped_, she thought to herself_. Maybe tomorrow we can just turn around and go back home and I can wait for someone dashing to come and sweep me off my feet one day, instead of me riding to him and doing all the work_. She knew it wouldn't happen, but it was certainly nice to daydream about. Her daydreams gave way to real dreams as her heavy eyelids couldn't stay open any longer and she drifted off into sweet sleep.

As the torches along the walls sputtered and glowed, Mamoru walked to the hallway where the princess's room was. He was glad Nephrite had been able to drop off a soldier's uniform as he had asked and getting a key from the innkeeper had also been easier than it should have. He now had access to a room down the corridor from the princess and, with no one around to notice he didn't belong, he slipped in through the door before he was noticed by the five guards sitting outside her Grace's quarters.

It was too easy, Mamoru thought as he closed the door behind him and locked it. Anyone could have pilfered a uniform and done the same thing as he had. The innkeeper had few protests when Mamoru had approached him and sternly asked for the key to the room. He was a nervous man who probably wanted the royal visit to go and smoothly and quickly as possible so that he could get back to his regular crowd of travelers, merchants and entertainers. The stress of such a royal visit was too much for him and he was only more than happy to comply with any requests just to avoid conflict.

Well, he was glad that so far there didn't seem to be anyone with similar ideas to his.

The small balcony on the opposite end of the room was along the same wall as the princess's would be. From there he could climb up onto the roof easily and drop down to where she was. It was late, well past midnight, and the girl would probably be fed and asleep.

Mamoru opened the small door leading to the balcony and slipped out into the cool air. He could hear a few men still talking down in the forest of tents, their voices mingled with the occasional nicker of horses and the cheerful crackling of fires. A tree blocked most of the view which was in his favor. He tested the thin wooden railing. It would hold his weight; he just had to be careful he didn't slip on the damp wood.

Once he had climbed on the railing he pulled himself up onto the moss covered roof. Getting up there from the ground would be no walk in the park without a ladder or grappling hook, and using either would attract a lot of attention. Artemis had been thorough in setting up patrols and guards for Serenity. Mamoru felt, thus far, rather useless and unnecessary on the trip. Still, he would do what he needed to do and a bit of what he just could do.

His steps on the roof were muffled buy the moss as he crept to where he knew the balcony he wanted was. Leaning over the edge to peek down proved to be a little challenging since the wood shingles under the moss were slick, but Mamoru managed to check without falling. Once he was sure there was no one up and about, he turned and slid down on his belly until he felt the railing under his feet, then silently he lowered himself to the balcony and walked to the small door. He was both relieved and irritated to find the door unlocked. It made his entry easy, but it would have made it easy for anyone else as well.

The room was dark and still. He could hear soft breaths coming from the bed, slow and steady. Easing his way slowly across the floorboards, he slid towards the bed. He could feel the floor quivering a bit beneath his feet but it remained blessedly silent.

When he reached the bed he saw the girl laying on her side, one hand on top of her pillow in front of her face. She had been exhausted, he knew, after their ride. She seemed little more than a child. Her skin and slightly plumped cheeks spoke of youth, though the fingers on her dainty hands were long and slender. Her hair was braided into two long braids and her nightgown was sliding off her shoulder. Mamoru had to admit she was lovely despite being so young. As she shifted in bed, the light from the moon glistened off the golden crescent moon on her forehead.

Mamoru shook his head and stepped away from the bed. Noiselessly he walked around the room, checking all the corners and peeking around all the furniture. It made him feel at least a little useful. As quietly as he had entered, he left the small room, locking the door behind him with the key he'd used in the other room. He glanced into the chamber once more and froze.

Serenity was sitting up in bed, staring towards the door he had just exited. Through the panes of glass she could most likely only see shadows and leaves from the vines growing around the balcony but he wasn't sure. Mamoru's breathing stopped as he willed all his muscles to remain frozen. He watched as she brought her blankets up to her chin, her eyes darting back and forth across the balcony. After several long moments, what seemed like an eternity, she finally seemed to relax. Letting out a yawn, she stretched her arms above her head and then returned her head to her pillow. He could see her staring up at the ceiling, toying with something -a pendant perhaps- on the chain around her neck. He waited still, allowing himself to breath at least, as he waited for her to fall asleep again.

Soon her fingers stopped toying with the pendant and she closed her eyes. He watched her chest rise and fall and waiting a good fifteen minutes before he deemed it safe to make his escape. The slick moss didn't make his climb any easier than it had his descent. He nearly slipped back down but his foot found some stable footing on the wooden roof.

Once he was safely back in the other room with the door locked, he quickly adjusted his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair, making sure he looked presentable. He exited the room and headed down the stairs as if nothing had happened. He left the key the innkeeper had oh so graciously loaned him with the young boy tending to the fire in the kitchen in exchange for some bread and made his way outside.

His tent had been set out outside of the camp in a small wooded area. He made no fire and ate the bread in the darkness. The tree he was leaning against was hard and moist and the ground was covered in brown, wet leaves. The thick leather cloak he wore did much to protect against the dampness at least. He leaned his head back and looked at the starts peeking through the branches.

Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he thought of the delicate hands and innocent eyes of the girl he was watching over. She was probably a sweet thing, naïve and vulnerable. She would be well taken care of where she was going and getting her there would probably be easy.

Thoughts of the young princess danced in his mind as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamt of her searching for him, holding out her arms for help and protection. He hoped she wouldn't need it and yet subconsciously he pleaded with the gods that she would.

_-Disclaimer-_

_I do not own the rights to Sailormoon or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._


	4. Rainstorms and Tents

**Chapter 4**

**Rainstorms and Tents**

For two days they traveled with nice weather and light hearts. The pace was quick and the fields and villages passed by like nothing. One hour rolled into the next and each night came speedily. On the third day the clouds rolled in and covered the sun as the group was approaching their first forest. As they began to enter the wooded area, the rain started to fall. It was a small drizzle at first, one that kept the air damp but didn't do much more.

Mamoru was glad they were in the trees finally since it made keeping up to the group and keeping out of sight much easier. He had tried blending in dressed in his uniform but it was difficult to not be noticed in such a small group. He had been hoping there would be at least a hundred men traveling to keep the princess safe but alas, such luck was not with him. Now at least he could stick to the small paths off the main road. The road was down in a bit of a valley so keeping an eye on them from above was advantageous.

Puddles and mud covered the roadway now and the horses had to drop down to a slower pace. Mamoru rode ahead always and stopped to watch the ring of soldiers with the princess in the middle of them. They encountered a few travelers on the road but not many, and most of them were all too happy to move aside for the party to pass, rather than be trampled. There was no tavern or inn for them to stop at within half a day's ride so he knew they would be setting up camp. He preferred it when Serenity had four sturdy walls around her and guards posted at every exit but he knew things wouldn't always be ideal.

They stopped and set up camp as the rain started to come down harder. The small clearing they found was cramped for all the tents and horses but it proved to be good for keeping the princess's tent surrounded. Mamoru made his own fire that night under a heavily-leafed tree. He cursed as he tried to get a spark going but eventually the wood began to smolder and crackle. He stretched his leather tent out between the branches and led his horse under it with him to keep him dry. With the rain falling more steadily, he doubted the small fire would last until morning but it was enough for him to heat up some soup he was carrying in a leather skin. The small pot warmed it up fast and soon he had a belly full of warm food.

Once he finished his meal and his horse was tied up, he walked through the trees to the clearing where everyone else was staying in. His hood hid his face and he left his cloak open just enough to show his uniform to avoid any questions. Small pavilions were going up to keep campfires dry over which pots of stew were simmering. The smells wafting from the pots were spicy and heavenly, holding the promise of rich broth and hearty chunks of meat and vegetables. Even though he had just eaten, Mamoru's mouth watered.

He walked through the crowd, keeping his head low, until he reached the biggest tent in the center. Four guardsmen stood at the entrance, each armed and ready to serve her Grace. They kept an eye on the men milling about, occasionally swapping joking insults or laughs.

Mamoru walked around the tent, noting strategically placed lookouts. Not wanting to look out of place, he walked over to her Grace's horse that was under a small covering just to the side of her tent. He pulled a small brush from his cloak and began to groom the animal. Faintly he could hear voices from within the tent, a male and female voice, the latter sounding rather unhappy. He strained his ear to try and make out the muffled words.

"I'm freezing and wet and I'm fairly certain I'm getting a cold. What do you mean I can't have a hot bath?"

Mamoru raised his eyebrow as he listened to the male voice respond. "Your Grace, I understand you are suffering through much on this trek and it pains me to see it. However, by the time we could find your bath tub and get it filled with hot water, it would be almost time to pack up and leave. The stream is fairly far away and carting so much water would take time."

"So then I suppose it doesn't matter that I'm chilled to the bone," she snapped. "His Majesty won't mind getting an ill ice-cube for a wife."

"I'm certain a nice warm fire would ease the chill from your Grace and a bowl of stew followed by some hot tea would do wonders." The man sounded almost as if he were trying desperately to appease a stubborn child.

There was a moment of silence. Mamoru could feel the tension in the air from where he was standing. He inclined his head, straining to hear.

"It better be _very_ _hot_ stew and tea."

"Yes, your Grace."

"And it better be here soon."

"Of course, your Grace."

He nothing for a few moments and soon the snap of the tent flap opening reached his ears as the male exited the tent. He heard the guards murmur something to him before he stalked away, his boots making soft squishing noises in the mud.

Letting out a low sigh, he continued to groom the horse but no more sounds came from the tent. He gave the filly a gently pat on her rump before leaving the small covered area. She nickered in appreciation as he walked away. The rain was falling more heavily and Mamoru pulled his hood more over his face. There was no wind thankfully but even so everyone was getting soaked. It was dark and the men were treading around carefully.

Mamoru reached his small little camp. The leather tent was doing wonders in keeping his horse fairly dry. The beast still gave him a grumpy look, ungrateful creature. Mamoru had to smile as he gave his horse a gentle rub-down too. There were still embers left of the small fire he had made earlier so he tossed in a little more wood. It was lightly damp but the water soon evaporated and flames licked at the wood happily.

Once his horse was satisfied and had eaten a hand-full of oats from his hand, Mamoru sat down and leaned against the tree, soon dozing off. It wasn't until the first rumble of thunder came that he opened his eyes again. The fire was almost completely out once more. He had to add a few smaller pieces of timber this time before the fire came to life again and warmed him.

He was ready to doze off again when he heard the faint, far off yelling of men. The sound was muffled by the falling rain but Mamoru was awake and up in a heartbeat, grabbing his cloak and making his way back to the royal camp.

The sky above him rumbled again and lightning illuminated the forest. He could hear the shouts louder now, men yelling something about intruders. Mamoru pick up his pace, walking carefully over logs, rocks, and brush.

How he managed to walk into the camp he wasn't really sure. Fires were blazing under covered areas everywhere and soldiers were running to and fro. The air was filled with shouts, clanking steel, and occasional rumbles from the heavens.

He made his way to the Princess' tent. Men were swarming around it like bees trying to protect their queen bee. Keeping his hand on the hilt of his sword he tried to blend in with them. The rain was helping as were the dancing shadows the fires were casting. There was no sign of any intruders so far. Mamoru inched his way towards the tent until he was right near its entrance. This time the thunder and lightning hit almost simultaneously and the dancing shadows caused all the soldiers to tense and focus their attention away from the door just long enough for Mamoru to slip behind the flap.

And then he was inside. The sound of rain was muffled only slightly by the tent but it was warmer than outside at least. It was pitch dark so Mamoru stayed where he was while his eyes adjusted to the dim interior. There was a small entry way which opened up into the larger part of the tent where a young frightened girl sat upright with her blankets clutched to her chest. Mamoru was grateful suddenly that he hadn't moved since entering. He was still mostly behind a small flap that separated the two parts of the tent. As his eyes adjusted he could make her out more clearly. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling of the, no doubt waiting to see the next flash of lightning.

Outside, the rain pelted the leathery pavilion. There was still a commotion going on but the sounds were muted by the thick walls. When the next rumble of thunder came, it completely drowned out the noise from the outside. He could hear the princess let out a sharp gasp and watched as she gripped the blankets tighter.

He was starting to think he hadn't made a very wise decision coming inside the tent. He couldn't leave too easily without being spotted, he couldn't stay standing there still all night, and he couldn't very well walk over to the girl and start up a vibrant conversation. Once she was asleep he could make his escape more easily, but with all the excitement going on, he didn't think she'd be dozing off any time soon.

Thunder rumbled once more, the boom making the ground almost quiver. The tent walls seemed to sway with the sound, only... the wall was opening. Mamoru saw the thin opening grow as a sword was run down the length of it. Almost immediately there were men pouring through the opening, three of them, and all of them heading right for the princess. Dark cloaks draped them in darkness as they dashed for the girl.

She let out a cry, but they were on her fast. The wind and the rain muffled the noise from inside of the tent probably as well as the outside. One of the intruders had a hand clamped firmly around her mouth almost instantly, forcing her to remain silent.

Thanking any deities out there that he had come inside the tent after all, Mamoru moved into action. There were grunts and urgent whispers coming from the bed where he could see Serenity flailing in a vain attempt to ward off her attackers or abductors, but to no avail. They were three strong men, three strong men with a very specific purpose and goal. Mamoru held his breath and silently glided over to them.

Three steps and he was behind them. On the first step he had drawn his sword, on the second pulled it back, and on the third run it through the closest man. He let out a grunt and gurgle as he fell to the floor lifelessly, the cold steel already sliding out of his ribcage.

The other two, startled by the sound, turned to see what was going on. One of them found himself without an arm from the elbow down and the other felt himself being slammed in the jaw by a sharp, strong blow. He staggered to his knees as his companion let out a cry of dismay, mingled with the scream of Serenity. Mamoru winced, both blessing and cursing her apparently phenomenal vocal chords. At least now some help would come even if he was deaf.

Mamoru brought his knee into the stomach of the armless man, causing him to keel over with a whimper, then knocked the pommel of his sword hard against the head of the one trying to get up from his knees. He fell to the ground, unconscious. That hadn't been much of a fight. The element of surprise was truly a powerful one.

Mamoru looked over to Serenity, already hearing the tent door being opened and a flurry of men rushing in, all shouting. He grabbed her hand to snap her out of her panicked state and tugged roughly. "Are you hurt?" he asked quickly and quietly as he leaned against the bed, his gaze trailing over her to see if she was harmed. He could feel her rapid pulse under his thumb as he gripped her wrist, his calloused fingers completely encircling the delicate appendage.

"I-I don't think so," she breathed shakily as she glanced down at his blood-spattered uniform. Tear trails glistened on her face as she brought her other hand up and placed it against her cheek. Mamoru nodded and gave her quivering hand a quick squeeze before turning around.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Princess, are you all right?"

"Who are these men?"

"Who was watching the tent?"

A thousand questions seemed to fill the air and the guards scrambled around lighting oil lamps and assessing the situation. Two of them had already found the hole in the tent and were standing outside to keep watch. Mamoru melted among them and decided it was time he made his escape before someone started asking him questions.

"I-I don't know, I as sitting here when they broke in and one of the guards saved-" Serenity's shaky voice disappeared as Mamoru walked from the tent, eyeing all the men around. They seemed to have a good handle on things and were focused on her Grace's tent fully now. He walked past the silver haired man he'd seen leaving the tent earlier, his light locks plastered to his head and face. He was carrying a torch and looking around fiercely at everything that moved or made noise.

"I want to know what happened and who saw what. Bring the men who were on watch to me and for heaven's sake get some more fires going. I want the area-" Mamoru walked by, not slowing once, as the young Artemis barked orders and delegated duties.

They would be more careful and alert now.

Mamoru slipped into the shadows of the tree line and made way for his small camp. The embers were still bright this time, but he didn't bother adding more fire wood now. It was better if he was unseen at this point. If any of the men from the camp found him now they would probably stab first, ask questions later. Overall he hadn't done bad. He'd stopped an abduction of the princess, left one of the captors dead, one alive and resentful, and one injured and desperate.

He let out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, nestled against the tree. That had been close. Too close. Serenity should never have been so vulnerable. A corner of Mamoru's lip curled into a smile. She probably wouldn't have an ounce of privacy the rest of the trip. Her Grace wouldn't like that, he knew. She would probably put up quite a fuss eventually but as long as she stayed safe, it would be worth it.

The hard ground and cool air didn't make for the most comfortable sleeping arrangement but at least the thunder and lightning had vanished. The young man fell asleep with the smell of damp leaves and earth in his nostrils and no more noise save for the gentle pattering of rain.

_-Disclaimer-_

_I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._


	5. Bearly Protected

**Chapter 5**

**Bearly Protected**

With a cup of tea in one hand and a slice of cinnamon covered bread in the other, Serenity sat and chewed slowly. She felt like death itself in the cool morning air. The last two nights she had gotten hardly any sleep at all. The first night had been the night she was attacked. She was forced to move to another, less comfortable, tent since there was blood covering hers. One man was dead, one severely injured and one that refused to open his mouth once he had regained consciousness. No one could find her rescuer so she could thank him and Artemis had been so intensely high strung that Serenity was sure he'd suffer a heart attack before they were half way through their trip.

The second night there was so much noise and hustle and bustle that she once again hardly slept a wink. She had her own tent back again, though the floor coverings were different, and now two guards were posted inside at all times. She must have argued, pouted and threatened for a solid hour before finally giving up. There was no arguing with Artemis over this. They were to stay in the entryway at least, with a thin bolt of fabric separating them so that she could have at least a small measure of privacy.

Another bite went past her lips and she let out a soft sigh. Getting back up on her horse was seeming less and less appealing. Most of the tents were already taken down and packed up on the waggons. It wouldn't be long now before Artemis decreed it time to leave. The small chair she was sitting on was blessedly motionless and she had no desire to get up from it.

"Your Grace, we'll be ready to depart very shortly. Most of the waggons have left already. As soon as your Grace has finished her tea, we really should go." Serenity slowly brought her stare up to meet the eyes of her silver-haired soldier. He looked almost as tired as she felt but he still stood tall and straight.

"I want a bath," she said tiredly. "I ache all over and I don't want to ride all day again."

Artemis gazed at her apologetically. "I'm very sorry this journey has been so hard on your Grace. The sooner we can get to your Grace's new home, however, the sooner I can ensure all the luxuries that befit your highness are provided." He didn't seem open for any negotiations beyond that.

Serenity sighed and lowered her eyes back to the small sputtering fire. "I'll be ready shortly. Bring me my horse." She saw Artemis bow from the corner of her eye before he retreated. It seemed as if only moments had passed and she was back up in the saddle swaying from side to side.

The pace was decent and soon Serenity found little need to concentrate on the ride. The trees that they passed looked just like the trees they had gone by the day before. She was in the middle of the pack and had no need to steer her mare. The sun was shining but the lack of sleep made Serenity feel chilly. The rain had stopped in the late afternoon the day before and the sun finally peeped out from the clouds and the whole group seemed in higher spirits since the rain had stopped. Serenity could hear orders shouted every so often but most of the voice she heard were men talking amongst themselves, joking or just discussing light subjects. At least that was all she heard from the men within earshot.

Her mind starter to drift as the animal beneath her swayed gently. She couldn't stop replaying the scene from two nights ago in her head. In her past, she couldn't remember anyone every trying to cause her harm on purpose. She believed the thing that she would be most terrified of during the night was the thunder and lightning but soon found out there were much more sinister things around her.

They had stunk of horse manure and sweat. They were wet and dirty and the rain was probably giving them their first wash in weeks. She always thought that she could struggle enough to get help but the men were strong. She had felt absolutely immobilized as their hands ran over her body, trying to do lord knows what. They spoke in a tongue she didn't know or at least didn't think she knew, in her panic.

As quickly as they had come onto her, they were off and all she could think to do was scream. Scream, and scream loud and long. The sound of steel, leather and pain were all around her and it wasn't until she felt, what she thought, was her arm being torn from it's socket that she realized help was on the way. The hand that gripped her wrist felt as strong as iron and she would have screamed again had it not been for the comforting crest of the Moon that peaked out from the cloak of her saviour.

That hand, that voice, those eyes... she felt like a solid wall had just come between her and all the danger of the world. Torches were being carried into the room as more guards stormed in and all she could focus on were those blue eyes staring so intently at her.

Absentmindedly she touched her wrist gently. He had melted into the crowd before she could say anything and once Artemis had come in and taken over she couldn't get a word in edgewise. She was in a new tent and bed before she had time to draw breath, it seemed, with Artemis questioning her relentlessly.

Those eyes... she shivered.

"Your Grace, look up there." Artemis had ridden up next to her without her noticing and was pointing up the mountains to a waterfall off in the distance. It was beautiful, the water sparkling int he morning light, crashing down the face of the cliff. "Those falls mark the middle of the road through the forest. We should reach them by tomorrow evening. Just past them is the only inn between here and the next village, which about three days ride away."

Serenity gazed at the falling water. Her view was soon blocked as they rounded a bend and trees rose up all around them once more. "I look forward to passing it. I want my bath and that inn sounds like it could have one."

Artemis chuckled. "I would think so, your Grace."

A smile graced her face. "That sounds just wonderful." Her gaze fell back to the road ahead of her as Artemis fell behind her again. It was several hours before they stopped. They had caught up to the waggons and stopped them just long enough to get some rations before sending them ahead once again.

Cold sausage and cheese tasted almost heavenly at that moment. Serenity ate her fill and accepted a wine skin eagerly. Her meal left her sleepy and content and in a far better mood then she had been that morning.

They set out again once all the horses had been given water. Serenity motioned Artemis to ride by her again. There were all of five women riding with the group and most of them were riding with the waggons so they could start preparing meals as soon as they made their stop for the night. Serenity was left without any ladies to talk to, so someone had to fill in the spot.

"The King, my future husband, has visited the Lunar kingdom only a few times from what I can remember. I didn't see much of him. He was a prince back then and kept in the shadow of his father. I know his lineage better than I know him, I think. What can you tell me?" Serenity remembered all the lessons Luna had given her over the years of the noble families of all the kingdoms and shuddered. Those had been so dull and boring at the time.

"He is the second son of the former King, your Grace. He has been on the throne almost two years now, though a council has been aiding in his rule. He is not truly the King yet since he is too young."

"Yes, I know of his history and lineage as I said. He's turning twenty in the summer which is when he can fully assume the throne. I want to know about _him,_ though, and the court I'm going to." Serenity stared at Artemis, trying to make her question clear.

"I fear that I do not know him too well either, your Grace. The few times I've encountered him myself, as you said, he was in the shadow of his father. He was quiet and composed. When his father died I wasn't sent with the ambassador to the kingdom of Terra." Artemis paused as if he was searching for something else to say. "I do not think he is someone that will treat you unkindly, your Grace. From what I have heard, he seems gentle and thoughtful."

Serenity nodded and sighed. The King would be twenty and she was not yet seventeen. "Terra and Luna have always had good relations," she murmured. "I shouldn't fear this." Tears prickled her eyes.

Artemis looked at the young girl helplessly. He was trained in battle and tactics, diplomacy and etiquette... but nowhere had he been imparted knowledge about how to deal with a crying teenage princess. "All will be well, your Grace. I wouldn't worry about what you will find." He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle as he turned to look at the meadow they were passing.

Serenity looked at it too through blurred eyes. There was more snow on the ground up this way then there had been earlier. They were getting higher up into the mountains and the air was cooler. No flowers could be seen growing yet, although in a few months the area would be covered in them.

A small movement caught Serenity's attention but before she could even focus on it, a blur of motion was darting across the road. Serenity saw long ears and a cotton tail, and then all she could see was blue sky as her horse shied from the rabbit and reared up, screaming.

Serenity clung to her reigns and gave a startled cry as her mare came back down on all four legs. The horses around Serenity all started to whinny and prance around nervously but her mare wasn't taking any chances. Shouts of warning were sounded but Serenity could only cling to her horse's neck as the frightened filly started a mad dash across the meadow. Her hooves tore at the ground, sending dirt and snow flying behind her.

Serenity could vaguely hear shouts and the sound of horses far behind her as the men escorting her scrambled to come to her rescue. For the second time on their trip she found herself fearing for her life. What were the odds?

The treeline came up fast. The young princess tried to bring herself upright and regain control of the fleeing animal but found herself ducking from branches as they started to dart through the trees. Branches clawed at her arms and face as the horse jumped over a log and slid down one side of an incline to a stream. She stopped suddenly by the stream at the base of the steep hill. She tried to back up as Serenity finally managed to sit up, only to see a dark form rising form the bubbling water. Serenity was sure that her hammering heart stopped beating for a few breaths.

The bear was massive. His dark fur sparkled with water from the brook as he sniffed the air and stood on his hind legs. Serenity cried out as her filly reared again, neighing in panic as the trees and banks seemed to box them in. The bear roared and moved towards them, wading through the water, and the horse reared again as she tried to find an escape route desperately. This time Serenity's arms failed her as she tried to grip the animals neck and was sent flying into the mud and brush. She hit the ground with a grunt, pain shooting through her entire body as liquid fear raced through her veins.

She saw the bear swipe at the horse as it tried to dart past him, the white animal suddenly covered in red streaks. The horse screamed as it stumbled in the water. The bear rose again to take another swipe and let out an angry roar, and suddenly he was down, laying in the water, a feathered twig sticking out from his forehead.

Serenity sobbed , trying to scramble to her feet. Her clothes and hair were soaked with mud and her face was soaked with tears. Her eyes darted from the bear to her horse then up to the tree line at the opposite end of the embankment. The arrow that had killed the bear was shot from above with deadly precision. Serenity saw a figure disappear behind a tree, a dark cloak swirling behind it.

"Wait!" she cried out, but there was no more movement save for her limping horse. It was trying to get away from the carcass in the water, the smell of blood and death in the air.

Shouts of her name and the sound of horses came over the bank, and Serenity looked behind her to see a swarm of her men coming down to her rescue. They had been fast and surrounded her almost instantly. One man grabbed her and carried her up the hill as two others went after her injured horse.

Shaking and bleeding, Serenity could only nod as the man carrying her asked her if she was all right. Her eyes remained fixed to the opposite side of the embankment but no more movement caught her eye. Whoever had shot that arrow was gone and so was any chance that she could thank them.

"Princess, are you hurt?" Serenity turned her head to see Artemis dismounting his horse as the man carrying her let her feet slide down to the ground. He held her around the waist as she staggered, helping her keep her balance.

"I-I'm fine Artemis. I think my horse needs help though..." her words trailed off as Artemis reached her side and checked her over. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed it against her face. The white piece of cloth turned brown and red as he dabbed a cut on her face. She hissed and closed her eyes.

"Sir, we found her horse. The beast was attacked by a bear it seems."

Artemis seemed to forget his first aid as he turned to look at the soldier coming up to them. "A bear? Where is it?" He turned his gaze back to Serenity. "Did it attack you?"

Serenity winced and nodded. "We slid down to the stream and he was there already. Is my horse going to be all right?" she asked the soldier who had approached them. Men were buzzing all around them at this point.

"She'll be a lot better than the bear," he replied. "Not much we can do to help that poor bugger." Artemis stared at him incredulously. The soldier cleared his throat. "Beg pardon, your Grace. Should watch my mouth."

"He was shot, with an arrow," Serenity said quickly, bringing Artemis' attention back to her. "I don't know by whom though. The bear attacked my horse and then just fell dead."

Artemis shook his head. "It couldn't have been one of ours, we were still well behind you." He paused. "We'll sort this out later. For now we need to get you back to the column. It's not safe out here." He sounded like he was going to have an nervous break down right then and there as he considered the fact that he had nearly allowed his princess to be harmed _again_.

Serenity found herself being lifted onto a horse with a guard sitting behind her. His arms went around her small frame protectively as he took the reigns and walked them back across the meadow. She kept looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever had saved her life. Serenity saw her mare being led as well, the poor thing still limping and looking rather pathetic. A few of the men were examining her wounds, muttering about what to do with them.

They arrived back at the group. Most of the men had gone after her and her fleeing horse but the ones that had stayed behind looked very visibly relieved when they saw her. Food and drink was brought to her immediately as was a sack full of ointments and salves. She found her face washed and plastered with a salve and a skin full of wine thrust into her hands. She drank the liquid and let herself be fretted over.

Artemis and the rest of the company came back soon as well. He ordered one man to ride ahead and tell the waggons to stop at the first clearing they could find. They would set up camp early tonight.

Serenity closed her eyes and turned her face towards the warm sun. She rode with the same soldier who had brought her back to the group, leaning against his chest as his horse carried them along. Her own mare was being led at the back at a slower pace. Her wounds had been covered in salve as well, much to her distaste. She would need some early rest too.

The sun was still fairly high in the sky when they caught up to the waggons. The women were already making fires and food when they arrived and took over taking care of the Princess. Serenity kept looking to the trees, half expecting to see a cloaked figure moving around but all she saw was leaves and branches. The camp was humming as tents went up and food was passed around. Serenity felt ready to just collapse into a bed and not wake up for days.

From a good distance up along a hill, Mamoru watched from his perch. His horse was tethered to the tree he had climbed. He could see the Princess being escorted to her tent and he watched as she turned to look over her shoulder, scanning the forest as though she was looking for him. Her hair was in disarray and she looked like she should be plunged into any body of water and scrubbed down from head to toe.

He sighed and rested his head against his arm that was holding onto the branch above him. He had been lucky, they all had, that he was still using the hidden pathways and not the main road. That was the second time he managed to avert tragedy. What would have happened had he not been there, he didn't know. Most likely the horse would have died, which wouldn't have been as big of a loss as the girl, and the guards would have arrived in time to save the Princess.

It had still been too close once again though. If the rest of the trip was boring as hell, he would be a very happy man.

He climbed down from the tree and prepared to get some rest as well. From the way the trek was going so far, he had a nagging feeling he would need it.

_-Disclaimer-_

_I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of the characters. That honour belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am simply a lowly author who can use her characters for my plots._


	6. Breakfast?

**Chapter 6**

**Breakfast?**

To say the entourage leading Princess Serenity to her new home was high strung and nervous would be an understatement. Twice within a very short period of time they had seemingly failed in their duty to protect their charge and twice in that same amount of time she had been snagged from the maws of danger by seemingly sheer luck. Mamoru clenched his jaw at the thought.

He had thought this task would be simple, dull, and boring. The most exciting part was supposed to be getting to see his brother again once he reached the city. But no, fate would not let him have his cake and eat it too. He had to work for it and work damn hard.

He watched the young princess like a hawk. He couldn't really figure out if she was a spoiled child or a strong young lady. She went from complaining about tea and baths and her poor royal rear to encouraging her soldiers and tending her injured animal. None of it mattered really. Mamoru was just wondering if she would get herself into as much trouble on her own as circumstances were creating for her.

To be completely truthful, Mamoru was happy with the way Artemis was handling the situation. The soldier who looked too young to be leading such an important party had things under firm control. Most men that Mamoru knew in his position were well past forty, strong and battle hardened. This silver haired man looked like he hadn't reached his thirtieth year yet but his men respected and obeyed him. He had scouts scouring the forest and its paths constantly and the princess was never out of sight of at least five men at all times.

Now if they could get through the pass and down the mountains, past the villages and to the kingdom of Terra, he could sleep easily once again. Just three more days now.

The group was almost done packing from their lunch time break. Soon they would be setting out again. Mamoru did a quick headcount and watched as Artemis sent out two groups of five men and three single scouts to make a sweep of the area they were heading into. Their pattern was unpredictable. Mamoru would have to watch where he was going.

The party set out at a slow pace at first, allowing everyone to fall into place. The Princess rode with her hood over her silvery locks. The rain had started to fall again that morning, slowly soaking them all. The roadway was nothing but muck and mud at this point so the horses had to tread more carefully. It was good that the air was warm enough for the precipitation to not turn into snow or sleet. The climb would have been all the more treacherous and Mamoru wasn't even sure if they would continue if the snow came down on them hard.

Mamoru hated being wet and cold.

He kept a ways behind the group, letting them fall out of eyesight when he needed to round a bend or climb a hill. The path he was using was small and most likely used for hunting by the residents of the inn just past the falls. It kept him high and out of sight.

He could feel cold water trickling down the back of his neck as he adjusted his hood. He prayed that he wouldn't get sick. Fever would cause his aim to be less precise if he needed to shoot another bear. A chuckle came from his throat at the thought. _Oh yes Nephrite,_ he would tell the older man_,the first bear was no problem at all but the second got past me because I was feeling a tad sniffley. So sorry_. He so hated being wet and cold.

One group of scouts and two of the singles made their way back to the column. Mamoru was fairly certain that the others had gone to ride as far as the inn to make preparations for their arrival. They were about an hour from the falls and past there another half an hour or so to the inn. By then it would be dusk and all the men would be eager to eat a hot meal and stable their horses for the night.

The grey-brown water of the falls pounded down the face of the cliff. The waterfall itself must have been about a hundred feet tall, falling into a turbulent river. A bridge was built close to the waterfall so passers-by could admire the torrent of water. In the winter the water froze, leaving a shining crystal cascade but now in the early spring the ice had melted and was beating at the mountainside mercilessly.

Mamoru rode ahead now a bit. He reached the falls before the rest of the group. The cliffs on one side made a steep embankment that was covered thickly in trees. He had been hoping to get down and across the bridge before the rest of the party did but the rain made the trek more dangerous and slow. He'd have to wait until they passed first and then follow at a safe distance. That way at least he wouldn't risk running into any of the patrols if they did come back to join up with the column.

The wind was starting to pick up a bit. It felt like a good storm was coming. Mamoru tried to pull his hood a bit tighter around his face to keep it protected from the raindrops now attacking it. God how he hated being wet and cold.

He watched the party approach the bridge for about ten minutes before they finally reached it. It was a terrible bottleneck for them and the going suddenly became incredibly slow He could almost hear the princess whimpering in his mind. He could see her surrounded by a tight circle of soldiers. They all looked like drowned rats at this point, ready to crawl into some hole for the night.

About ten of the men had gotten across the bridge when a few orders were shouted and the rest of the column split, allowing the small circle with the jewel in the centre to walk through. Two more of them men filed across the bridge before the young girl urged her filly forward. She made it to the other side, then everything seemed to go completely wrong.

Voice were heard and everyone seemed to freeze right where they were. Serenity's head snapped up she looked around bewildered as the horses started to get nervous. Mamoru though he was about to have a heart attack as he watched at least two dozen men round the bend on horseback, all of the yelling and wielding blades.

Everything seemed to happen at once. All the men that were already across the bridge tried to make a barricade in front of the princess to keep her from harm while all the others tried to scramble across the bridge as fast at they could. That was all Mamoru saw before he prodded his horse forward, trying to steer him down the slick incline without making them both fall and break their necks.

Cries were heard and the clash of steel rung through the air. Branches whipped at the young man's face as his horse slid and veered it's way down the slope. Somehow, by miracle or sheer luck, he made it down to the bottom and came out behind the column sill on the wrong side of the bridge. There was a flurry of activity on the other end, with one soldier trying to stop the flow of men to get the princess back across the bridge to the other side while his comrades tried to keep the marauding group at bay.

The poor girl was once again stuck on top of a panicking horse. It pranced and snorted. The soldier trying to hold the beast steady was trying to steer it away from the edge of the path where there was a steep drop down into the river a few feet below. Mamoru was trying to figure out how to help when the man suddenly slumped forward, an arrow protruding from his neck. The mare screamed and reared as the dead man fell forward. In all the confusion Mamoru could hardly see what was going on. The line of defending soldiers broke as the attackers overpowered them. Corpses littered the ground now as more men surged forward, Artemis could vaguely be heard trying to shout orders, and the princess clung to the neck of her horse.

The horse came down on all fours again and took a step back. It's hoof hit a stone and slid, and suddenly it disappeared into the water with the princess still attached to its neck. Mamoru took in a sharp breath and spurred his horse forward down to the river bank. He saw at least one man jump in after her but he doubted he could catch her in time. The water was running rapidly and he could see the princess' horse trying to swim in the churning water. It's head disappeared under water only to come back up a few moments later crying shrilly. He could still see Serenity on the mare's back still, gasping for air, trying to get above surface as the water carried them swiftly away from the falls. Her hair was plastered to her face, her soaked cloak dragging her down. Rain and river water splashed against her face as she struggled.

Mamoru rode along the bank, the sound of battle and cries of alarm falling further behind him. He had almost caught up to the drowning horse and rider when they went below surface again. This time when the mare came back up, there was no princess on her back. Mamoru scanned the river, already reaching for the latch on his cloak and loosening it. It fell from his shoulders as he saw a hand reach above water just a bit more down river. His own horse snorted as he dug his heels into its sides and forced it to gallop along the slippery shore. He could see the princess floating, struggling less against the merciless torrent, as he rode a bit ahead of her. They were in the trees now, which made it much harder to manoeuvre close to the bank.

Mamoru yanked the reigns of his horse back, bringing it to a screeching halt. He lept off the animal as fast as he could, rain streaming down his face as he quickly pulled his heavy tunic off and plunged into the river right in front of the girl. The frigid water slammed against him, knocking his breath out of him. It took him a second or two to regain his bearings as the current took a hold of him and pushed him downriver. He turned and grabbed the young princess now and brought her face above the surface. She gasped for air but was doing little else. He grabbed the clasp at her neck and yanked, allowing her cloak to separate and float away from them. He struggled to keep them both above the surface as he looked forward.

The river slammed them both into a rock, causing a searing pain to go up Mamoru's leg from his left knee. He cursed under his breath before they both went under water. Trying to ignore the pain, he kicked hard, bringing them above again for air. The river was taking them over a series of smaller rapids, each rock spelling out certain pain and despair for the pair.

Mamoru gritted his teeth and hooked his arm under Serenity's arms so that her back was facing his side, her face above water. He did his best to steer them from rocks and debris as he swam with the current. He entire body was growing more and more fatigued with each second and they went under more and more often. Mamoru felt like he was spitting out half the river each time they came back up, gasping, and as his muscles were ready to give out, he left solid rocks under his feet. Summoning up the last of his strength, he pushed towards shore.

The rain pattered down on them as he pulled them from the water, his whole body quivering, bruised and bleeding. He couldn't stand so he dragged his body and hers from the water onto the cold hard pebbles.

Serenity was unconscious. He leaned over her, listening for breathing. There was none. Giving out a frustrated grunt, Mamoru placed his hands just below her rib cage and pushed down and up. The girl convulsed and spat up what seemed like a barrel-full of murky river water. Shaking, Mamoru collapsed as he listened to her cough and sputter. His cheek was pressed against something sharp and his knee was screaming at him, but at the moment he didn't care. He was alive and, more importantly, so was Serenity.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there. He heard a horse nicker a little ways from them and prayed that some of Serenity's group had found them. He would answer any questions they had just as long as they took them somewhere warm and dry. Mamoru lifted his head and sighed. It wasn't a rescue party but it was his horse at least. The animal approached them cautiously at first. Once it had reached them, it gently nudged Mamoru's shoulder.

The young man sighed. He noticed he was shivering and Serenity didn't look too much better. He had to find them some shelter from the rain and get them dried off before they both fell too ill to do anything.

Bracing himself, he slowly tried to get up. His left knee was stiff and pulsed with pain as he stood up. He moved gingerly, carefully trying to not put too much weight on it. He leaned on his horse and looked around at their surroundings, trying to figure out just how far downstream they had gone.

The mountains loomed above them more ominously than before. They must have gone down quite a ways. Mamoru couldn't even see the cliffs where the falls had been. Either way, he was hesitant to go back. If the attackers, whoever they were, had gotten the upper hand and either defeated or scattered the rest of the soldier, Mamoru didn't want to go marching back right into their waiting arms. If they stayed put, they might be rescued by Artemis and his troop, or discovered by the attackers.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against his horse. He didn't want to risk having Serenity fall into the hands of whoever they had just escaped. There was no way he could stand up in a fight at the moment anyway, though against a dozen or more men he would have been useless anyway.

The best option was to find shelter for now. He leaned over and did his best to pick Serenity up. Praising any deities there were that she was as light as she looked, he picked her up and tried t take a step. He almost fell over when he tried to put weight on his bad leg. Gritting his teeth, he unceremoniously flung the girl over his horses back. There was no way he could carry her and there was not a chance in hell he was leaving her alone on the river bank while he looked for a place for them to try and dry off.

Wet clothing clung to his skin everywhere uncomfortably, making him feel clammy and slow. He took his horse by the reigns and led him into the line of trees, away from the watery grave they had just managed to escape. The going was slow has he limped around logs and around trees, pausing every few minutes to rub his knee and ponder how he had gotten into this situation.

It was starting to get dark. He found them a small crop of trees next to a small stone overhang finally that was less damp than the rest of the forest around. It was no fine inn with a nice hearth and warm kitchen but it would have to do. He pulled a blanked out of the leather saddle bags. All of his supplies were blessedly dry. The ground under the overhang was quite dry and covered in brown, dead leaves and twigs. He moved a few of the larger twigs aside into a pile and laid the blanket down. He was shivering and so was Serenity. He needed to get them warm.

He laid the blanket down and then went to retrieve the still unconscious princess. She groaned as he slid her off the saddle. Her skin was ice cold and her lips looked almost blue. Taking very little time to contemplate modesty in the dimming light, he did his best to strip her of her dress. The binding were tortuously hard to get off with his stiff cold fingers but after a few minutes of struggling he finally got them undone. The layers peeled off her skin and he tossed them aside. They were both shaking by now from the cold, teeth chattering. He finally got her disrobed and plopped her on the blanket. He wrapped it around her and rubbed it against her skin, hoping the rough material would get some blood flowing.

The horse snorted as it moved under the overhang as well. He didn't want to be wet any more than his master. Mamoru gave him a pat on the neck as he gathered up the twigs he had moved around and placed them just on the edge of the dry area. He hissed in pain as he straightened up. He knee felt locked and swollen. He prayed it wasn't broken or shattered.

Within a few more minutes he had a fire started. The twigs and branches were dry enough to ignite thankfully and once they were crackling they were enough to start drying out some bigger pieces. It was quite dark by now and Mamoru had stripped off most of his wet clothing. He was so cold that even the small fire warmed his skin. He'd hung up his small leather tent so that they had a small makeshift wall. In his bags were a few pieces of dry clothing as well. He put on the pants and slipped the shirt on Serenity to give her some modesty. Her skin was still cold to the touch but her lips weren't blue anymore and she wasn't shivering as much.

With a leather wall on one side and the fire on the other, Mamoru finally sat down on the blanket, utterly exhausted. His intentions were to stay up and try build up the fire a bit more but his body was slowly refusing to do his bidding. Tossing on a few more pieces of branches, he laid down under the blanket, bringing the Princess close and covering them both with the blanket.

He closed his eyes. The cracking of the fire and smell of smoke was very soothing at the moment. He was still cold but soon they would share enough heat to warm up. Mamoru hoped that the girl would wake up by the next day at least. She was breathing normally now and pressing against him for warmth. Her small form fit against him snugly. He moved her damp hair so it wasn't pressed against his face and slid his arm under her neck for support.

The full force of the situation suddenly struck him. He, Mamoru, was laying in a makeshift bed half naked with Princess Serenity, who also happened to be half naked, in the middle of a forest, alone. How he was going to describe this to Nephrite and possibly the leaders of several armies was beyond him.

Who had attacked the group anyhow? They didn't look like bandits by any means. Everyone had been soggy and dirty but still better dressed then most bandits he'd ever seen. His first guess would have been someone in connection with Prince Diamond. Another possibility was someone who had learned of the Princess' journey and hoped to hold her for ransom. They must have been either incredibly well hidden or killed some of the scouts that Artemis had sent out. They had picked a very good spot for an ambush and timed their assault perfectly. Granted they hadn't gotten Serenity, but Mamoru didn't know if they had been sent to get her alive or simply ensure she never reached her destination.

Mamoru's mind started to fog as his eyes drifted shut. It seemed like every muscle in his body had been flayed and seared. As he drifted off to sleep, he wrapped his arms around his charge. She had been attacked and nearly drowned and he'd pulled her from the maws of danger again. He'd be damned if he didn't get her to Terra at this point.

God how he loved being dry and warm finally.

It was well after dawn when he opened his eyes again. The fire had died completely and was doing nothing to ease the morning chill but Mamoru couldn't complain. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining. He was very warm, as was his sleeping partner. He leaned up on one elbow. Serenity's hair was plastered all over the place and her face was smudged up with a little dirt but she still looked beautiful and serene. He pulled a twig from her hair as she stirred. She didn't wake though.

Despite the warmth the blanket was providing, it wasn't doing a whole lot to soften the ground beneath them. Mamoru felt very stiff and sore. He lifted the blanket and tucked it in around Serenity as he pushed himself up. Goosebumps covered his skin almost immediately. His torso was bare and the cool morning air rushed at the warm skin mercilessly.

He rubbed his arms as he shuffled to his horse. After a few minutes of rummaging around he found a light doublet he'd brought along for the city. He slipped the navy blue piece on and went to work on the fire again. He'd spread out their damp clothing as well as he could but it still wasn't completely dry. No matter, the sun was shining at least and the clothes could dry a few more hours. Mamoru rubbed his knee as he pushed a few more twigs and logs towards the dead embers. He didn't think they'd be moving for a while yet, especially since Serenity hadn't woken up yet.

Once the flames were licking at the wood, he went back to his horse and pulled some food out. The bread and cheese looked sinfully delicious as he realized just how hungry he was. He found a stick and sharpened it a bit before piercing a slice of bread on it and toasting it above the fire. He nearly dropped the food into the flames as he heard a gasp and startled cry. He looked over to the blanket to find a pair of blue eyes staring at him, terrified and confused.

He smiled and held out the bread-on-a-stick. "Hungry?"


	7. On the Road Again

**Chapter 7**

**On the Road Again**

The bed was hard. She was cold and hungry. The blanket was itchy. This was certainly _not_ the way Serenity had wanted to wake up.

She could smell smoke and hear the gently crackling of flames. Good, at least they were getting her breakfast and tea ready. Wait... hadn't they just been heading towards an inn? Her eyebrows furrowed for a second and she thought back to their well planned out trek. Her mind was filled with memories of rain and coldness and hunger. She vaguely remembered the waterfall they were heading to and then nothing.

With a sigh, she turned her head to bury her nose into her pillow and was startled to find her face meeting only more itchy blanket with a hard surface under it. This was most certainly not a bed, she realized. Her eyes shot open almost instantly and her whole body went into a high alert mode. She could feel her muscles screaming with pain and tenderness as she pushed herself up.

She gasped. The inn she had though she was in was nowhere to be seen. Instead she was outdoors, under some branches and rocks, with an unfamiliar man crouched near her by a fire, toasting a slice of bread. She clutched the blanket to her chest, panic running through her entire being. This was _not_ happening.

The sound she made caught the attention of the dark haired man. His eyes shot over to her and assessed her sitting there. A small grin lit up his features as he swung the stick with the bread on it over to her. "Hungry?"

The chirping of birds could be heard, along with the soft shuffling of what sounded like a horse. Serenity didn't know what to do or say. Where was Artemis and the rest of her escort? Why was she here? And why did those blue eyes staring at her seem to be reading her deepest thoughts and emotions? Yes, those eyes, she knew them!

"Where am I?" she heard herself ask quietly, her voice feeling strained and raspy.

Her companion frowned a little. "I'm not sure I can answer that, your Grace. We were washed down river quite a ways. I have an inkling of where we are, but unless you know this forest and all it's landmarks... any answer I give your will make no sense."

Things already weren't making any sense. Serenity glanced around them, trying to take in her surroundings in more detail as her heart hammered in her chest. "How did I get here? Who are you?" Her eyes shot back to stare at him as she tried to give him a glare. "Where is Artemis?"

"Your Grace," he paused, shifting his weight a bit, "there was an attack on your convoy. You and your horse fell into the river. I don't know if the others survived or what happened. I followed you and brought you out of the water and made camp. I'm afraid that is the extent of the information I can give you."

Serenity shivered and suddenly became incredibly aware of how sore and stiff she was, and, more importantly, that she wasn't wearing her own clothing. She give a small squeak as she grabbed at the shirt she was wearing under the blanket. She glanced down and then back up at the young man who seemed to be outright smirking now. "Who else is here with us?"

The smirk on his face grew. "I'm afraid it's just you and me, your Grace. I do apologize for your attire, your gown is drying just behind those rocks there. If I'd left you in it, you probably would not have survived the night." He took keen interest in the bright red colour her cheeks took on as he spoke and chuckled to himself. In truth, he couldn't remember much of the previous night either. Mamoru could hardly remember getting out of the water, much less how he had taken care of matters. He waved the stick he was still holding out a little and smiled again, "Now take this and eat."

"How dare you!" Serenity hissed as she clutched the blanket more tightly to her chest. "I'm a princess of Luna and you _dare_ to undress and-and-an-" Mamoru shoved the stick closer yet, eliciting another gasp from the young girl as she shrank back.

"I wasn't kidding when I said you wouldn't have survived the night," he said gently, wiping the smirk off his face. "It's too cold out to be wearing wet clothing all night. Now, we can go into the issue in great depth and detail, or you could say thank-you, take this bread, eat, and then we can plan our trek."

Serenity gaped at him. She really, truly didn't know what to say to him. She could still see a glimmer of amusement in his eyes but he seemed sincere. She still wanted to throw something at him for his insolence but given her current situation she didn't feel it would be a good idea. Still, the idea of him undressing her... she shivered.

She reached out gingerly, still trying to clutch the blanket to her chest, and took the warm slice of bread from the stick. Her heart was still racing but her stomach was starting to gurgle.

Mamoru finally tore his gaze from the princess as she took his food offering. "As for Artemis," he continued, " I don't know what happened to him or the others. I can't take you back though."

"And why not?" she shot back, crumbs falling from her lips in a most unladylike fashion.

Mamoru brought his gaze back up to meet hers. "I don't know what happened to him and the others, as I said before. If the attackers, whoever they were, got the upper hand, I can't risk bringing you right into their waiting arms."

Serenity swallowed hard. "How do I know _you're_ not my enemy?" Her voice betrayed her sudden apprehension.

Reaching into his bag, Mamoru fished out another slice of bread and put it on his toasting stick. "Well," he said slowly as he extended the food over the low fire, "I suppose you don't know." His eyes came back up to meet hers. He tried not to laugh as he saw her sitting there, eyes as large as saucers with crumbs of toast hanging onto her lips. He nodded his head in her direction. "You can look at my clothes hanging behind you for some proof if you like."

Serenity shifted so she could take a look in the direction he was motioning in. Her neck and shoulders screamed at her as she moved. She grunted quietly as her eyes fell on what looked like a uniform that the soldiers in her escort had been wearing. The fabric looked dirty and crusty but the symbol of the moon was unmistakeable on it.

Feeling a little reassured and at the same time more fearful, she turned and took another bite of bread, analyzing her one remaining protector. He stared at the bread he was warming over the flames. There was a light layer of stubble over his jaw and cheeks and his hair was rather dishevelled. "How do I know you didn't just steal that uniform?" she asked quietly.

Rolling his eyes, Mamoru lifted his bread from the fire. "If I had stolen it and meant you harm, do you think I'd need to try and convince you otherwise? I could just take you where I wanted and do what I liked." He paused and gave her a frown. "Or I could have just let that bear eat you in the forest."

Serenity gaped at him. No one would talk to her like this back at the palace and no one would dare roll their eyes at her. As quickly as it came, the shock of his tone melted away when she heard what he actually said. "You were there when the bear attacked me?"

Mamoru gave her a nod accompanied by a small grin. "Mmhm. Now finish eating your breakfast. We should head out soon."

"You were the one who shot the arrow, weren't you?" Serenity's eyes grew wider as recognition dawned on her. She hadn't seen any details of the man that had shot the bear but she most certainly remembered the eyes of the man that had been in her tent. "And you were the one in my tent that night I was attacked! Weren't you?"

Lifting the bread gently from his stick, Mamoru nodded. "I was," he said before taking a bite of his breakfast. "Are you reassured now?"

Serenity nodded slowly, unable to peel her eyes from her savior. At least she didn't think he was trying to kidnap her at this point. He had saved her twice, though she couldn't really place him anywhere in their troop. Not once could she remember seeing him among the other soldiers. That didn't mean anything though, she thought. She hadn't exactly had lengthy conversations with all the men, mostly just Artemis.

With one last bite, she finished off her toast. "Where are we going, then, if you're scared of taking me back to where you last saw Artemis? It's hardly proper or safe for the two of us to be travelling alone..." she said the words straightforwardly and yet in the back of her mind they seemed to excite her. Here she was in the middle of a forest with a man that had saved her life twice already, a man whom she had to admit wasn't bad looking either. His jawline was strong, his shoulders broad, his features handsome...

"We're going to have to make it to a friendly area and get some provisions. It's going to take longer to get you to the capital of Terra at this point but I don't see any other way around it. The village that I am from isn't too terribly far from here, and closer than any other place I would trust to take you." He paused as he took another bite of bread. "Hopefully I can send a message to Terra at that point. I think we'll be able to travel faster if we just keep moving, but it might be best to wait for a new envoy to come and collect you."

Serenity nodded. The longer it took to get to Terra the better. She was in no rush to get there. "Maybe it would be wiser to just get to the village and wait," she commented quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

Mamoru sighed. "I still haven't decided what to do yet. Waiting is fine but the sooner we can get you to safety the sooner everyone will sleep more soundly." He nodded to the brush behind the princess again. "You should get dressed. I'm afraid I can't offer you fresh clothes for the time being, at least not until we can reach my village. I doubt you want to travel in just that shirt you're wearing now."

A bright blush lit Serenity's cheeks again. She wanted to protest on the grounds of decorum and modesty, but realized that it would be worse off if she didn't get changed. By then her soldier had turned his back to her and started to move the embers around in the fire. Serenity slowly stood from the makeshift bed, the blankets still clutched tightly to her, and slowly waddled behind the bushes. Sleeping on the hard ground had certainly done nothing good for her sore and tired muscles.

Her clothes were draped over a few branches in the sunlight. She shivered violently as she let the blanket drop, after she had checked over her shoulder to make sure she was out of sight. The crisp spring air hadn't warmed up yet to make dressing comfortable. She whimpered as she pulled the cold garments on, the fabric stiff and coarse feeling. It was dry at least and once it had sat against her skin for a few moments it started to warm a little.

Mamoru moved the embers around and listened to the girl getting dressed. Her gasps and whimpers were not completely lost on him. He shook his head a little as he did his best to put out the dying fire. He knew this trip was going to be trying and troublesome. He now had to be a babysitter to a young girl who most likely had never gone more than a few days without most comforts of life. Even the trip she had just been on was a luxurious one by most standards. Food and shelter were readily provided, as well as protection and some entertainment. He could do his best to keep them alive and that was about it.

The horse nickered gently as Serenity walked by it, dressed in her own clothing once again. "I'm ready to depart," she said as she started to stroke the animal's neck. Mamoru stared up at her for a moment before lifting himself from the ground. He took one step over to where their makeshift bed had been to reclaim the tent cover he had stretched out over them. Serenity stared at him as he moved, noting his movements were slow and strained. He was tall and lean and looked like he couldn't be older than twenty five perhaps.

"It would be helpful if your Grace," Mamoru said as he winced from putting weight on his bad knee, "would get the blanket you left behind the bushes and folded it." 

Serenity's eyebrows shot up almost instantly. "It's not my place to pack up or set up camp," she said quickly. The words seemed to slip out thoughtlessly and naively. Of course it wasn't something she had been expected to do up to this point. She was the Princess after all.

Mamoru lifted the leather tent from the branches of three. His gaze shifted to the princess as he folded it slowly. "I'm afraid there's only two of us from this point forward. I'm sure your Grace can manage to fold a single blanket. I'm just as tired and sore as you are, and I'm afraid I don't deal well with pouting children." He let the last few words be a little clipped. His knee was throbbing again as he stood. Any patience he possesed was quickly being eaten away by the pain and he didn't want to argue with a spoiled princess.

Serenity straightened her back. "You can't talk to me like that! I'm not a child. I'm a princess and it's your duty to take care of me!" Mamoru almost expected to see her stomp her foot at this point but she didn't. Instead she crossed her arms and pouted.

Mamoru leaned on his good leg and swept her a mocking bow. "My apologies, your Grace, but I'm afraid you'll have to pull your own weight from here on out. As you can see," he gestured to his swollen knee, "I'm not in the best of shape from our little frolic in the water. Now, unless your Grace wants to spend another night here in the cold forest, you will help pack up camp." When she didn't reply, he gave an exasperated sigh. "I could toss you back in the water and say I never found you too." He was only half joking but almost instantly Serenity's eyes widened, filled with tears, and she turned away in a huff.

Mamoru closed his eyes and shook his head. He shouldn't have been so harsh. But, as he could see, at least now she was walking over to the blanket and folding it up. It was amazing how quickly the mood had changed.

The horse watched the two as they worked around him. Mamoru felt like he was being weighed down with a suit of lead. All his movements were slow and burdensome. They managed to get what little the had packed in the horses saddle bags with Serenity avoiding any sort of eye contact. In a way, Mamoru thought the silence was nice.

When they were finally ready to go, he held his hands out for her to get on the horse. She took his help silently still, laying a hand on his shoulder as she hopped onto the mount. The girl was blessedly light and quick. She was just settling into the saddle when Mamoru pulled himself up behind her. She squealed. "What are you doing?" Her head whipped around so she could stare at him.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her so he could grab the reigns as the horse shifted from the added weight. "Unless you're seeing something I'm not, we only have one horse. And unless you want to volunteer to walk, we'll have to share this one. I can't walk with this knee. It would take too long anyway."

Serenity stared at him with her mouth agape until Mamoru urged the horse forward, giving her no room to argue. Serenity brought her gaze forward as she gripped the horn of the saddle. Her back was tense and straight as a board as she tried to not touch the solid wall of muscle behind her. That lasted a whole of two minutes. Eventually she leaned back, though the tension didn't leave her posture.

They rode in silence for a while as Mamoru navigated the horse through the trees along the river. The sun was warm and bright, which was a nice change from the frigid night they had just finished. The river was running high and strong, a good reminder not to ride too close to it. Neither traveller was too keen to end up in the turbulent water again.

As the horse swayed and walked, Princess Serenity relaxed and tried to enjoy the ride as best as she could. "You haven't told me your name yet," she finally said. "I'd like to know what to call you instead of 'you.'"

Mamoru looked at the platinum blonde head leaning against his chest. "Mamoru," he said, "though you can call me 'Illustrious Great One,' if you wish to be formal." Serenity couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Well my name is Your Grace, apparently, but you may call me Serenity, or at least you may for this trip."

Mamoru chuckled a bit too. "I'll try to remember proper manners when we reach society again. It shouldn't be too hard though."

The young girl smiled. The gentle motion of the horse and the warm arms surrounding her were making her feel very relaxed and almost sleepy. Oh if only her mother and Luna could see her now. Mamoru, on the other hand, felt anything but relaxed. Oh if only Aretemis and Nephrite could see him now. He was in the middle nowhere alone with the heir to the throne of Luna and future Queen of Terra, on a horse, cuddled up close with said heir, with enemies potentially tracking them from all sides. Oh yes, this would look fantastic.

To make things worse, they were moving a lot slower than he would have liked. He could probably get them to his village before the next morning but they would have to ride into the night and he didn't much like the idea of trying to plod along in the dark. The river would take them to a road eventually, a road they could follow while hidden by the treeline.

It was a couple of hours into their trip when the complaining started. Serenity started to fidget and squirm in the saddle while sniffling. "I'm cold," she finally said. "Can we stop and make some tea, or something warm to eat?"

Mamoru bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm afraid we don't have what it takes to make either of the rations we have left are dry, like bread and cheese."

Serenity's shoulders slumped. "I really want tea." She sniffled and rubbed her nose. "I feel sore too."

"I'd prefer if we didn't stop for a while yet. We have a lot of ground to cover. The closer we can get to my village the more safe I'll feel about stopping." He could feel her still squirming a bit, but she remained quiet again for a little while. It took another hour before she settled down again. The sun was high in the sky before he finally found a spot to stop at. He dismounted first, very gingerly, careful not to put too much force on his knee. He then helped Serenity down, who almost fell right on top of him as she dismounted rather ungracefully.

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she regained her footing on the ground. Mamoru shook his head as he helped steady her.

"Think nothing of it."

The small package of rations was very meagre. He really didn't have much food left since he head been planning to restock at the inn they had never reached. A small wedge of cheese, a little bread and a small pouch of dried apples was all he had left. They split the food and ate quickly. The horse was glad to get a brake to drink some water.

"When will we reach your village?" Serenity asked as she took her last swallow of lunch. "I'm getting very sore and tired."

Rubbing his knee gently, Mamoru nodded. "I'm sure you are. We should get there either sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning. I can't move as fast as I'd like in this brush."

Serenity closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her knee. The fabric felt cool against her skin. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there before she felt her shoulder being shaken. "Serenity," her name sounded distant and fuzzy as she lifted her head slowly. "Princess."

As her eyes focused she saw Mamoru kneeling next to her. His brow was furrowed and he was touching her forehead. "What are you doing?" she asked tiredly. His hand on her face felt cold as ice. "Why are you so cold?"

Mamoru lifted his hand from the girl's face and cursed softly under his breath. Her sking was burning up and her eyes had a very glazed look. The dip in the river and night under the starts was taking it's toll now. Mamoru stood up and offered his hand, "Here, can you stand up?"

Serenity nodded and took his outstretched hand. She winced as he pulled her to her feet and almost fell right back down. Her whole body felt like it was burning up and each motion brought a new wave of pain. She was aware of a strong pair of arms catching her, followed by a grunt. She leaned against the wall holding her up desperately trying to stay awake.

Mamoru half carried, half dragged Serenity over to the horse. He was in trouble, deep trouble, especially if he couldn't get her to his village soon. He could feel her burning in his arms and she certainly wasn't able to stand on her own two feet anymore. Panic started to course through his veins. All he needed now was for the girl to die from a fever. The bear, marauders, raging river; all those had been no problem. There was no way he was going to let a cold get the better of him.

"Mamo..." Serenity opened her eyes, forcing herself to focus on the what was going on.

"I'm going to help you on the horse, all right?" Mamoru said softly. "Please try to hold onto the saddle long enough for me to get up there too." Once she had nodded, he grasped her hips and helped her up. She had enough energy to swing her leg over the horse and grip the horn of the saddle again. As quickly as he could, he swung up behind her, his knee almost giving out as he hopped up.

As soon as she felt him settle in behind her, Serenity didn't hesitate to lean agains the strong chest behind her. His arms were around her right away and he was wrapping his cloak around her as much as he could. Within moments the horse was moving again.

"Don't drop me," she whispered as she watched the trees pass them once again, her eyelids feeling heavy. She felt almost unbearably hot in the folds of Mamoru's cloak but she didn't try to dig her way out.

"I won't," he murmured as he urged the horse forward. He glanced down at the small princess leaning against him. He felt that same overwhelming need to protect her as he had on several occasions already on this trek. He pulled her tighter to him as he tried to let the horse pick up the pace. At this point he was willing to risk using the road for a while just to get to a doctor sooner. He prayed to any deity that could hear him that he could get the girl to safety and care fast. _Please let me save her once more_, he though as he felt her slump against him, fast asleep. _Please_.


	8. Welcome Home

**Chapter 8**

**Welcome Home**

The sound of birds chirping filtered through the air. It was a warm day already and it was hardly after dawn. The two girls sitting on the small wood bench sighed with happiness. This was definitely the way spring was supposed to feel.

Rei closed her eyes and breathed in deep. Beside her Ami giggled. "What are you thinking about?"

The dark haired priestess opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm thinking I'm glad it's spring again. Everything feels so new and refreshed. This is the first real warm day we've had. Just think, soon the fields will be ploughed and planted and summer will be on it's way."

Ami nodded and looked up at the treeline where little birds could be seen fluttering between the branches. Everything had a new green sheen to it. "I'm looking forward to continuing my herbal studies with the Doctor. There's nothing like fresh plants to sooth aches and pains."

Rei scoffed a little. "I can really think of many better things to do than go trudging through the forest and swamp looking for plants."

"Like what? Trying to find new and improved ways for Mamoru to notice you? I think Ann is working on a new plot as well," a new voice said from behind them.

Ami leaned her head back and smiled at the newcomer. "Minako, don't be mean," she chided with a grin. "He's already noticed Rei. He just hasn't courted her. And we all know Ann doesn't stand a chance against our Rei."

With a chuckle, Rei flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to stroke the silky strands. "All will be resolved in due time," she said quietly. "Things like this can't be rushed. Besides, Mamoru has a lot of work to do around here. The least I can do is be a little patient and do what I can to help out. And if Ann wants to waster her time chasing after a man that isn't going to be hers, then that's her choice."

"You? Patient?" Minako wrapped her arms around Rei's shoulders from behind. "If you say so."

The sound of birds chirping was replace with that of three girls giggling.

The small village they lived in was secluded and quiet. Located on the outer rim of the Terran borders it hosted only about a hundred people. Deep in the forest and far from any other town, it was hardly ever visited or bothered. The people lived in relative tranquillity and peace.

The three friends walked down a path towards a small lake the town was situated by. Rei was a priestess and tended the small shrine the villagers worshipped at. Her long raven hair complimented her delicate face and fierce dark eyes. She didn't mince words and always spoke her mind. The blue haired Ami was opposite in personality, tending to keep to herself and stay quiet, thinking carefully about what she said and avoiding any sort of confrontation. She was one of the doctor's students and apprentices.

"When do you think he'll be back then?" Minako asked as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was perceptive and keen, always ready to give a listening ear and empathetic advice. "Has Malachite still not said anything more?"

When Mamoru had gone on his trip, he had left Malachite in charge of things. Malachite had received the messenger that came to tell them Mamoru wouldn't be returning home as soon as they had originally been expecting. Malachite had been reluctant to share any more details than that. Mamoru was delayed with some urgent business and would return as soon as he was able.

Rei shook her head, "No, he hasn't let anything else slip really. I did manage to find out he had to go to the capital for one reason or another. I'm hoping that his brother is all right and it has nothing to do with him."

"Well, I'm sure he won't be gone too long and then he can tell us all about it," Minako said cheerfully. "You know he can't stay away from here for too long."

Ami leaned over at the lake's edge and plucked a few leaves from a plant growing there. "And then everything will be back to normal and you can start being your charming self around him again."

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Rei smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Well I don't want to sound too sure but... well, I think things will be very good this year. The only thing that could go wrong is if he has some secret love he's bringing from the city to-" Rei froze as her eyes locked on a figure emerging from the treeline. Even from that distance, sitting slouched in the saddle, there was no mistaking her dark-haired, blue-eyed demi-god riding towards the village. "Mamoru!" she cried out.

The two girls with her looked in the direction she was now sprinting in. They took off after her once they saw the reason for her excitement. Within a few heartbeats they were darting around buildings and people until they reached the doctor's house where Mamoru had just reigned in his horse. The doctor had already come out of the small building trailed by two of his other assistants, Ann and her brother Alan, and Malachite. A yougn boy grabbed the horses' reigns and was holding him steady while Mamoru handed something down to Alan, talking quietly to Malachite and the doctor.

Rei was standing motionless a few feet away. She could see the bundle Alan was holding fairly clearly. It was a girl. Her pale hair spilled out of the cloak wrapped tightly around her small body, matted and tangled. The young man rushed into the doctor's house with the doctor on his heels, removing the child from sight. Rei scooted over quickly to where Mamoru was dismounting now with Malachite's help. "-and please get a bath ready. I feel like I have inches of mud caked on me," he was saying quietly.

"Mamoru, what happened?" Minako asked as she stopped next to Rei, her eyes wide with curiosity. Both men turned to look at them. Mamoru looked tired and filthy. His clothing was stiff and crusted and the dark circles under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights and fatigue. He glanced at the girls and groaned as he took a step towards the doctor's house, taking the weight off one of his legs. "I'll fill you in later," he said quietly, placing his hand on Malachite's shoulder. "Minako, if you would be so kind and go prepare some food for two, I would be in your debt."

"I'll get right to it!" Minako glanced at Rei one more time before she rushed off. Ami stayed where she was, chewing her lower lip. "You should go in and help the doctor," Mamoru said gently as he started to limp towards the door, still using Malachite for support. "You too, Rei and Ann. Get some water boiling inside." He watched as the three girls scurried in ahead of them.

"So, who is she? And where did you find her?" Malachite finally asked under his breath as he helped his injured friend to the door and away from the slowly-gathering crowd of curious onlookers.

Mamoru grunted as the two of them climbed the three steps into the home. "Would you believe me if I said she was some tavern wench I found on the side of the road?"

The silver-haired man glanced at Mamoru and snorted a little. "Not a chance."

"Then you'd better wait for us to be inside and in private before I tell you."

As soon as they were inside the wooden door frame, Mamoru limped towards all the bustling and commotion coming from one of the rooms. Inside he saw Serenity laying on a bed, her eyes closed, as Ami peeled the soiled cloak from her small frame. Mamoru could hear Malachite closing doors behind them to keep prying ears and eyes out.

"She has a high fever," the doctor said to Mamoru as soon as he entered the room. He was looking at the variety of jars in his bag and pulling a few out. "She seems to be dehydrated too. When was the last time she had anything to drink?"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the princess. "Yesterday, morning. She didn't have very much either. Before that, she probably swallowed half the river the night before."

"Half the river? Did she decide to go for a swim at this time of year?"

"Not entirely. She fell in." Mamoru watched as the doctor grabbed a small jar and opened it, sniffing the contents carefully as Rei walked in with a pitcher of boiling water.

"Fell in? Well it's a good thing you just happened to be going by. Though I'm sure you'll tell me a different tale a little later?" The doctor said as he gave Mamoru an obvious look-over from head to toe. He shook his head and then turned his attention to all of his assistants. "Ami, make sure she's cleaned up quickly. Get Rei to help you. Alan, start mixing this and this," he said as he handed the young apprentice a few bottles, "and Ann, find some clean clothing for her." He brought his gaze back to Mamoru who was hovering over the girl. He watched as the young man leaned over and brushed a few strands of hair from her face, his gaze unwavering and filled with concern.

Glances were thrown uncertainly at Mamoru from all the girls in the room as Ami finished taking the cloak off the girl. Rei was filling a small basin with water and a few strips of clean cloth and Ann had paused at the door, glancing over her shoulder.

Ami cleared her throat. "I'd like to undress her, Mamoru, to clean her up. Would you mind leaving now?"

The young man snorted, not taking his gaze off the young princess. "It's nothing I haven't seen already. I've already had to undress her once." His statement made Rei's eyebrows shoot up as she choked back a gasp. "If it makes you feel better though, I'll go. Come and get me the instant she wakes up. I'll be back in a while otherwise." He tore his gaze away from the bed finally and looked at the doctor. "Is the room down the hall empty? I'll be in need of your medical attention as well. I'll give you more details too, once you're done in here."

The doctor nodded and waved him out of the room as he got busy attending to his new patient.

Malachite opened the door and helped Mamoru out of the room and down the hallway. Their going was slow and Mamoru was glad to have both a shoulder and a wall to lean against. Once they were in the empty chamber, Mamoru sank down onto the nearest chair with a long sigh. He shrugged off his dirty cloak and let it drop to the ground before leaning back and savouring the feeling of sitting on a motionless object.

"The bath you wanted should be ready soon. I asked Ann to get it ready after she found the girl those clean clothes. You stink."

Mamoru chuckled a little as he leaned his head to the side and sniffed his shoulder. "Thanks, I hadn't noticed."

Malachite walked over to a clay pitcher of water on the table and poured some in a cup. Mamoru accepted the drink and guzzled the whole thing down. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he held the cup out for more water. Malachite complied with the silent request before setting the pitcher down. "Thank you. I needed that."

"Think nothing of it. Now are you ready to talk about what happened?"

Mamoru nodded and leaned forward again, laying his hand over his tender knee. "I'm assuming the messenger from Nephrite got here?"

Malachite quirked an eyebrow. "He did but he was more vague than I liked. All he said was that you had to travel to the capital to deliver something of great value to the royal palace," he paused, giving Mamoru a hard stare, "Was that something that girl?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Yes and no. I wasn't really delivering her, I was supposed to be watching her and being the secret last resort body guard of the caravan that _was_ delivering her, so to speak. They were ambushed two days ago when they were trying to cross a bridge up in the mountains. She and her horse fell into the river and were washed downstream. I managed to jump in and pull her out of the rapids and get the river out of her lungs but obviously things went downhill from there. She was fine until the next day. When we stopped before noon to rest she started to get feverish and passed out. She's been in and out of consciousness ever since."

Malachite nodded as he watched Mamoru rub his temple slowly."Who is she though? Some duchess or countess? Why did you have to play her personal bodyguard?" Malachite paused. "Or rather, the better question is, why did you agree to it?"

Sitting in the chair was making the weariness in his muscles feel ten times stronger than when he had first sat down. Mamoru rubbed his tired eyes. "She's the Princess of Luna, Princess Serenity. She's being sent to Terra to marry the King. Did the messenger tell you about the attack that happened on her home?"

"He did, though he didn't go into much detail beyond the fact that the Terran armies had essentially swooped in to save the day." Malachite's mouth quirked into a half grin. "So the young king is to be married, hmm?"

"I suppose... that's assuming we can get the girl to him alive. You have no idea how troublesome and difficult it can be watching one girl. The trouble she's been in since we left Luna, well, I almost wonder if she's doing it on purpose. No, I jest, I know she isn't . It just feels like it sometime. She's a beacon for trouble."

"Then you must tell me why you seem so fond of h-" Malachite was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. He paused but when Mamoru said nothing he turned his attention back to the door. "Enter," he called.

The door opened, permitting the doctor to walk in. "Ah, my favourite patient!" he said cheerfully, wiping his spectacles on his coat.

Mamoru smiled a little. He was getting more and more tired by the second and the sooner he talked to the doctor and made sure things were going to be all right with Serenity, the sooner he could have his bath and get some much needed food and sleep. The very thought of the food made his stomach gurgle."How is the girl?"

The doctor stroked his white beard. "She'll be all right. Like I said before, she has a high fever and it looks like she's dehydrated but beyond a few scrapes and bruises she should be all right. I don't see any signs of anything more serious. I'm glad you got her here as fast as you did."

Both men could see Mamoru visibly relax as he sank back against the backrest of the chair. He let his breath out in a long, slow sigh. "That's good to hear," he finally said, rubbing his knee gently again. "Now, about my knee..."

The doctor walked over and pulled a stool up to Mamoru."That doesn't look right. Let me take a look at that. Tell me about the girl now and what's going on. Here, does this hurt?"

Mamoru bit his tongue and grunted as the doctor prodded at his knee. This was not going to be a fun process.

Back in the other room, Serenity was cleaned and dressed in fresh clothing. Her hair was being brushed out by Ami while Ann gathered the dirty clothes and rags and took them from the room. Rei was wringing out a new cloth with cool water to wipe the girl's face with.

"I wonder who she is," Ami murmured out loud as soon as Ann had left the room. The priestess didn't respond. This girl was certainly not the child Rei had originally though she was. There was no doubt she was young still, but definitely not a child. Finally, she spoke.

"Does it really matter? A few days here and she'll probably go back to wherever she came from." It was hard to keep the harshness out of her tone. She had no interest in seeing her staying around the village for any extended amount of time.

Ami glanced up. "That's not being very kind," she whispered. "She's just a sick girl."

Rei's eyes snapped over to Ami angrily. "You saw the way Mamoru was looking at her, touching her... and before you say it, I'm fairly sure he doesn't have any cousins or close relatives that are her age." Or her beauty, she thought to herself, but couldn't bring herself to say out loud.

Giving Rei a sympathetic look, Ami tried to reassure her friend. "He was concerned for her. I'm concerned for her. She's not exactly looking well."

Rei snorted a little. "You heard him say he's undressed her. That's hardly a thing to do out of _concern_." Her brain was whizzing around, thinking of all the possible scenarios that she really didn't want to be thinking about.

"We don't know what happened," Ami replied gently, braiding Serenity's fine hair slowly. "There's a reasonable explanation, we just don't know it yet."

The sound of footsteps approaching the room made both girls look up just as Minako walked in bearing a tray with food and tea. Her eyes fell on the sleeping girl right away. "She's so beautiful," she whispered as she set the tray down on the small table.

"Why does that matter?" Rei snapped. Right away she chided herself. She really was being silly. It wasn't as though Mamoru had waltzed in with this girl, spewing sonnets and love ballads and declaring his love and intentions of marriage for her.

Though the way he had been gazing at her, the way he had brushed her hair from her face, he might as well have been.

Minako looked a little startled. "Did I miss something?"

Ami sighed and tied up the braid. "No, nothing really. Rei thinks that Mamoru was showing an unusual amount of concern and affection for this girl." With a pause, she brought the blankets up and tucked the blonde in. "Rei, we've never heard of her or seen her. I think it's best to get the facts before we jump to conclusions. She might have something to do with the reason Mamoru was delayed coming home from his trip."

Minako walked over to Rei and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "When I was in the kitchen, Makoto was there whipping up some breakfast. We should go get some before it's all gone. It looked like she was making pancakes and cream. Ami's right, we should see what happens and not jump to any conclusions yet." She could feel the tenseness in Rei's shoulder.

Rei sighed and nodded. It was going to be a long day, she could feel it. There was no telling what kind of trouble this girl was going to bring them. She let Minako lead her out of the room, but not without one last glance at the girl. Rei knew what she had seen in Mamoru's eyes and demeanour, and no one was going to convince her otherwise with just a few words.

Once both of the girls were gone, Ami finished tidying the bed and area around it. Ann peeked in, freed from all the dirty garments. "Mamoru still isn't back? His bath is ready," she said calmly, gazing at Serenity with the same mistrusting, jealous look Rei had been using.

Ami smiled at her fellow assistant. "I can go and tell him. I'm just on my way out anyway. You go get some breakfast too."

Ann nodded slowly and left the room. Ami smoothed the girl's bangs from her forehead and then walked out of the room and down the short hallway to the closed door. She could hear faint voices from the other side talking in hushed tones. She laid her knuckles against the smooth cool wood and knocked. There was a pause before she was called in. She swung the door open and she pooped her head in. "Your bath is ready," she said cheerfully. Mamoru was sitting on a chair with one leg propped up and the doctor examining his knee.

"Thank you Ami, I think that's just the thing he needs right now" the doctor replied, with the same cheeriness, as Mamoru lowered his leg to the ground and rolled his pant leg back down. He left his boots off and stood up gingerly.

"Do you want some help?" Malachite asked, offering his shoulder once again.

Mamoru accepted the aid and limped to the door while Ami quickly scooted into the room and gathered up the rumpled cloak and mud stained boots. They made their way down the hallway. Mamoru paused at the girl's room, laying his hand gently on the closed door . A flicker of emotion passed across his handsome features before he gritted his teeth and continued walking. Ami frowned a little but said nothing as she followed the two men.

Gradually she was starting to think that maybe Rei's fears weren't completely misplaced. It wasn't something she wanted to admit to her friend yet though. Rei had been looking at Mamoru longingly for a couple of years already. Who could blame her, he was that special kind of tall-dark-and-handsome that made girls swoon. He'd come to their small village about nine years before and somehow managed to turn their tiny dying community into a thriving little settlement. His knowledge and education were worth their weight in gold and all the people had prospered from his leadership.

His hard work had taken up most of his time. He ignored, or at least pretended to ignore, things that could distract him from his new-found duties. Rei and Ann had tried to push that aside slowly, both embroiled in a subtle race to see who could win his heart first. It was no easy task but both were determined to win.

Ami sighed. Maybe they would both end up losing him. And who knew, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

They reached the small bathing room. Ami bid farewell to the three men and went to make sure the cloak and boots were washed.

With a little help from the doctor and Malachite, Mamoru managed to peel his clothing off and sink into the scalding water that had been prepared for him. He hissed as he sank into the deep copper tub, his muscles tensing and then relaxing almost instantly. It felt like heaven and hell all at once and he wouldn't have traded that feeling at that moment for anything. The suds rose up to meet him as he sat down, submerging his whole body in the purifying waters.

He sat there for several long moments not moving with his eyes closed. He could almost feel himself drifting off to sleep already. He hadn't slept at all since Serenity had passed out the afternoon previous. His sole goal was to reach his village and make sure she was taken care of. The riding had been awkward. Holding a limp person while trying to travel at a decent pace was not as easy as he thought it would be.

She had woken up twice during that ride. The first time he had to stop and let her vomit over the side of the horse. That hadn't been exactly pleasant. After she had finished she shivered and cried. Despite her skin feeling like it was on fire, she had complained about being cold. He wrapped his cloak and arms around her, holding her tightly and trying to sooth her. He hadn't wanted to stop. It was too awkward to get on and off the horse in their condition. Eventually he did have to take a break, after she had passed out again. He needed to relieve himself so he'd reigned the horse in and somehow managed to get them off the tired beast. He laid Serenity under his cloak on a small patch of moss and gone behind some trees. She awoke a few moments after he left and the sound of panic in her voice as she had called his name tore at his heart like nothing he imagined could.

She seemed to almost melt with relief when he came back into view. Mamoru had crouched next to her and her arms were around him as soon as he got close. She buried her face in the fabric of his dirty shirt instantly, sighing. Her skin was still burning and he tried to get some water into her, but she had passed out again before he could get up to get the flask.

Now she was laying in a safe bed in a safe home in a safe village. He only hoped that she wouldn't wake up in a panic again. With another blissful sigh he opened his eyes again. He wanted to get cleaned up quickly so he could be ready for that moment when she did finally wake up again.

Malachite brought some soaps over and started asking a few more questions while Mamoru scrubbed and soaped himself up. He answered as best he could, half focused on the conversation, and half focused still on the delicate hands that had clung to him, the fevered blue eyes that had stared up so trustingly and desperately, and that tiny body that had pressed up against his for the last day and a half. The image of a child was slowly melting away, replaced with the image of a platinum-haired woman who could shine beautifully even caked in mud, vomit and stained clothing.

Mamoru now knew that this was not going to end well.


	9. A Soldier's Concern

_A/N: Hello everyone. Just a short note before you get into this chapter. Yes it's short. Considering it's my third one in about a week though, rejoice! I just wanted to say a warm and very grateful thank-you to everyone that's been reading, and a special warm and grateful thank you to those of you leaving me all the nice comments. It feels good to be writing again and your encouragement makes it so much easier to let my fingers fly at the keyboard. So here you go, one more chapter and tie up a loose end. ~Anja_

**Chapter 9**

**A Soldiers Concern**

To say that Artemis was a complete and utter wreck would have been an understatement. She was gone. The princess,_ the princess _was gone. Gone. Just gone. Just like that. Gone. And he, Artemis, had been responsible for her and her well being. Him. No one else, just him.

They had ridden down river all night and all day. Not a single trace of the Princess could be found. Not a cloak, not a shoe, nothing. Despite this they had found five other bodies that had been caught up on rocks and debris. The first was one of their own, a young soldier that had most likely been killed before he fell in the water. One of theirs was found drowned, and another just barely clinging to life. They had jumped in to try and save the princess but been simply washed downstream. The other two they had found had been from the enemies that attacked them. One was wounded, the other untouched, yet both had drowned.

But no Princess Serenity. Not so much as a blasted hair, an eyelash, nothing.

Artemis had sent two men to Luna and two to Terra to appraise the ruling parties there of the situation. Those had not been easy letters to write. Artemis had though more than once about hanging himself as he penned the words. There was no telling what kind of price was on his head now.

When they had been attacked on the bridge, all he could think about was getting Serenity off of it. When he had seen her literally flying off of it, he suddenly wished with all his might that she had remained on it, nice and safe between clashing swords and vicious marauders.

He saw two of his men jump in after her almost instantly. The last he saw of the Princess was her horse trying to emerge for air from the fast moving current before they went around a bend of trees and disappeared from sight. The whole event seemed to throw everyone into confusion, including the band of attackers. It was the opportunity they had needed to push forward and defeat them. Artemis had shouted a few orders to the men near the back of the line and they had ridden along the rocks to try and catch up to the princess.

The rocks were slick and perilous. It was a little while before they climbed down to where there were less steep river banks and even then in the slowly settling dusk it was hard to see. The dark turbulent waters beat against the shore mercilessly as they made their way through dense trees, steep rocky descents and slippery mud. Very quickly they found they had to dismount and light torches, leading their horses slowly, much too slowly, down along the raging rapids.

Artemis could remember one of the soldiers suggesting they stop before they all killed themselves and resumed their search when there was more light. That one soldier had almost found himself being the only killed one of the group. Eventually they did end up stopping and tethering the horses to a small group of trees. By then it was fairly dark. Artemis sent two men back to tell the survivors of their ambush to clean up and make their way down stream to that spot. He sent four more down river. Two to keep walking until they found the girl, two to come back if they found anything else of interest or a road.

That felt like an eternity ago. Two of the four men had returned by noon the next day. They hadn't found a road or the Princess yet but they had reached parts of the river that were calmer and more slow moving, as well as one pass where the water was quite shallow and slow, almost at a stand still. Artemis wasn't sure if he should be grateful they had found no body, or worried out of his mind that the princess had someone climbed out of the water and either into the arms of an enemy or some predator, or a hundred other possible scenarios that ended with her disappearing into yet more danger.

Regardless of where she was, Artemis knew they couldn't search for her alone. They could do their best until more help arrived though, so he had sent out a few small search parties to comb the area alone the riverbanks, but there was only so much territory they could cover with so few of them. He had lost quite a few soldiers in the attack and of those that had survived, many were injured. He was fairly certain a few of the attackers had escaped and were either on their way to get reinforcements or they had found the princess first and then gone to find those reinforcements.

Artemis felt like things couldn't he much worse. Even if they had found the Princess's body washed up on shore, at least he wouldn't be worried about her falling into enemy hands where they would do god knows what to her.

Given the information they did have, they set out downriver to where the water had calmed and become shallow. Artemis was flanked by five of his men, the rest split into various groups. When they reached the section of river where the water was flowing slowly, Artemis almost wanted to dive in and swim around to see if the girl wasn't caught in some debris at the bottom.

The sun was bright and Artemis shielded his eyes at the sound of his name. Coming up river was one of the two soldiers that had continued down river from the night before.

The young man rode up to them and reigned his horse in next to Artemis. "Sir, a little ways down river we found hoof prints. They were a little bit inland from the river so we couldn't see them from the banks. They're fairly fresh though. We followed them to a spot where it looked like the horse had stopped for a while. There were human prints there too."

Artemis realized he had been holding his breath while the man talked. He let it out slowly. "Lead the way. It may be nothing but it's more than we have to go on otherwise." Artemis spurred his horse forward while the soldier turned around. He led them for several hours until he veered off from the river deeper into the brush. There were indeed horse prints in the dirt. They followed them for a few more hours before they stopped to eat and give their horses a rest. All the men and animals were exhausted. They all needed several hours of sleep and proper meals but not one of them dared to suggest anything of the sort. They knew they couldn't rest until they had found the princess. The mood was dire and gloomy.

"The tracks should lead us to some sort of civilization or home eventually," Artemis said to the small group. "It may lead us right to the same group that attacked us or to some huntsman that just happened to be riding in the area. I'm hoping we pass some town so we can refresh ourselves and our horses and hopefully receive word from either Terra or Luna."

No one else spoke. That plan was all they could do really. They were all starting to dread the worst. If the tracks did lead them to the Princess, who was she with? If it was a friend, why had they not ridden to meet them? Or did they not know if the attack against the caravan was successful or not. Taking a young princess into the forest alone didn't look too good either.

Artemis slumped against the rock he was leaning on. He hadn't slept since the girl had disappeared. His eyes were red and dry feeling. He could still remember the first time he had met the Princess. She was young, only seven years old, curious and sweet. It didn't take very much effort to like her. He hadn't been assigned to work in the palace very often in his years serving her Majesty, but the few times he was, that little girl could always brighten his day.

He could also still remember the day Luna had been introduced to him as the Princess's companion and caretaker. Gods, how was she going to react to his failure? He could already almost see those golden eyes looking at him with disappointment, her slender eyebrows lowered in sadness, her pale skin paler yet... he almost was more afraid of her reaction than the Queen's. The Queen could imprison him, torture him, even have him executed. Luna, however, well that was a different story. She could tear his heart out and throw it on the ground with just one scalding look.

Worse than all this, Artemis knew the situation would become extremely awful if the Princess was in enemy hands. There was no hope then. The Queen would do what it took to make sure her daughter was safe and most people could probably cite the list of demands prince Diamond would have by heart.

Running his hand through his hair he let out his breath shakily. What a mess he had gotten them all into. He replayed the attack over and over and over again, trying to find a way that he could have foreseen things, acted differently, kept the Princess out of danger. He should have not let her pass until the rest of them were over the bridge, or jumped in the river after her, or a dozen other situations he could picture in his mind.

"Sir," a voice said from behind him. Artemis raised his head and looked over his shoulder. "We've found a rider who refuses to speak with anyone but you."

Artemis stood and straightened himself out. "Who is it?" he asked tiredly. The soldier bowed and beckoned two of his fellow comrades to come forward. Behind them was a man that Artemis didn't recognize wearing plain leathers and a plain dark green wool cloak. The man eyed him from head to toe cautiously.

"We met up with him downriver near the road that intersects with it. As soon as he saw our uniforms he asked if we could bring him here."

The man cleared his throat. "The message I have was meant for your ears only, sir," he glanced at the men around them and swallowed hard. Artemis nodded to the soldiers around him to leave them alone. At this point he didn't care if this stranger posed a threat to him. He was already in more trouble then he wanted to think about. As soon as they were out of earshot, Artemis placed his arms behind his back and stood as straight as he could. "What is your message?"

The young man cleared his throat in a low voice said the words that made Artemis almost shudder and fall to his knees. "The Princess is safe. We have her in our village. I can take you to her."

Artemis lost his composure completely then. "You found her? Where, h-how, is she all right?" he paused. "Who are you?"

With a small smile, the man scratched the back of his head. "My leader rescued her from the river. He didn't know how the attack went against your group so he took her to safety. He sent a couple of messengers out right away to bring word to both Luna and Terra that her Grace is well and safe. I was sent to scout out what had happened to your convoy and deliver this message." He paused and then said more gently, "My leader asks that I bring only you and a few of your most trusted men."

Artemis nodded and shakily pointed to one of his men. "Get that man there to give you some food and wine. I'll assemble who we need and set out immediately." As the young man nodded and walked away, Artemis turned to look at the river. For the first time in two days he let out his breath in a sigh of relief as he felt the stinging of tears in his eyes. She was safe. They would ride hard and gods could try to stop him from delivering her safely this time.


End file.
